


Step Onto My Balcony [tłumaczenie]

by smil3x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dosłownie, F/M, M/M, Malec, balkony łączą ludzi, bardzo duzo papierosow, bo malec zawsze jest super, duzo papierosow, przyjazn/milosc, sąsiedzi, tlumacznie, wierze ze się spodoba, wszystko jest super
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smil3x/pseuds/smil3x
Summary: Alec nie palił. Nienawidził palenia i wszystkiego, co się z tym łączyło od zapachu po smak. I oto on, kupujący papierosy w sklepie na rogu tylko po to, aby mieć wymówkę do przesiadywania na balkonie i rozmowy z jego bardzo przystojnym oraz bardzo zajętym sąsiadem. Alec czuł się z tym naprawdę głupio.





	1. serial slapper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Step Onto My Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246805) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Witajcie kochani, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, oczywiście za zgodą autorki! Zapraszam.

-Nikt cię nie ostrzegł, że w Nowym Jorku jest burza, kolego?

No dobrze, może Magnus miał na sobie jedynie zapinaną, burgundową koszulę bez marynarki oraz beżowe spodnie podtrzymywane skórzanym paskiem, który wręcz krzyczał „lato". Kiedy opuszczał Londyn tego ranka, było niezwykle ciepło jak na wrzesień, a Magnus nienawidził pocić się podczas podróży, musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje. Nie pomyślał o tym, aby sprawdzić pogodę w Nowym Jorku, zanim wystartowali. Był więc ubrany nieodpowiednio do temperatury, czego nie omieszkał się wspomnieć taksówkarz. Mimo wszystko nie obchodziło go to.

Spoglądając przez okno samochodu, kiedy jechali przez miasto, jedyną rzeczą, na której mógł się skupić, było to, jak bardzo tęsknił za Nowym Jorkiem. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od wylądowania, położenia stopy na ziemi i zrozumienia, że nareszcie jest w domu.

Minęło pięć lat, od kiedy był w Nowym Jorku po raz ostatni i było to niczym powrót do starego przyjaciela: znajome i przyjemne.

-Skąd jesteś? -zapytał kierowca, kiedy nie odpowiedział na pierwsze pytanie.

-Stąd -odparł Magnus. -Ale nie było mnie trochę czasu.

-Och, nie ma to, jak w domu -mruknął mężczyzna ze szczerym uśmieszkiem. -Gdzie byłeś?

-W Azji, Europie, Afryce, Peru... Tu i tam -powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. -To było coś na wzór podróży dookoła świata.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, zainteresowany. Magnus mógłby opowiadać godzinami o tych wszystkich niesamowitych miejscach, które odwiedził, wszystkich niezwykłych ludziach, których poznał, cudownym jedzeniu, którego spróbował. Jednak teraz wszystko, czego chciał to wrócić do domu, wziąć prysznic i spędzić czas z rodziną. Zastanawiał się, czy nadal będzie czuł się jak w domu po tak długiej nieobecności.

To było dziwne, pięć lat później, uświadomić sobie, że mieszkanie Luke'a nadal jest domem tak, jakby go nie było tylko tydzień. Pierwszą rzeczą, która go uderzyła, kiedy otworzył drzwi, był zapach starych książek. Następną był głos Clary dobiegający do jego uszu z salonu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, stawiając swój bagaż na podłodze, jak najciszej potrafił, po czym ruszył szybko, cicho, jakby się skradał, żeby zrobić im niespodziankę. Zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Zmarszczył brwi.

-Co, jeśli zmienił zdanie? -zapytała głośno Clary z prawdziwym lękiem w głosie, co sprawiło, że Magnus zmarszczył brwi. -Co, jeśli nie wróci do domu?

Luke był tym, który się odezwał. Jego delikatny, troskliwy ton wypełniający pomieszczenie był jak uderzenie. -Oczywiście, że wraca do domu Clary.

-Clary, Magnus jest idiotą, ale jest również honorowy. Jeśli powiedział, że wróci, to na pewno się zjawi -odezwał się głos, który Magnus zidentyfikował jako ten należący do Raphaela.

-Wiem, wiem, ale powinien już zadzwonić! -zaprotestowała Clary. -Miał zadzwonić jak tylko wyląduje.

-Przysięgam na Boga Clary, jeśli nie przestaniesz panikować, przykleję cię do ściany -kolejny głos warknął niezwykle zirytowany, Magnus niemalże od razu poznał akcent Simona.

Zrobił krok, gotowy, aby wszystkich zaskoczyć, ale nikt nie zauważył jego obecności w progu, więc stał z uśmieszkiem, czekając, aż ktoś go zauważy. Nie zauważyli. Magnus uznał to za niezwykle zabawne.

Luke i Jocelyn siedzieli na kanapie, ich ciała były zbliżone do siebie, podczas gdy Clary kiwała się w przód i tył, gryząc przy tym paznokcie. Obok niej siedział Simon, który przyglądał się przyjaciółce z rozpaczą, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, co mogłoby ją uspokoić. Ramię w ramię z Simonem i podobnym do niego wyrazem twarzy, siedział Raphael, którego włosy zaczesane były zaczesane do tyłu, jego czarne oczy lśniły zmartwieniem, czułością i irytacją, ponieważ nie byłby sobą, gdyby chociaż odrobinę nie był zirytowany koniecznością przebywania w tym miejscu.

-Chciałabym, tylko żeby był punktualny -westchnęła Clary.

-Punktualność nigdy nie była mocną stroną Magnusa -mruknęła Jocelyn z uśmiechem i było naprawdę wiele za tym uśmieszkiem, dostrzegł w nim czułość, który widniał na jej twarzy tylko, kiedy rozmawiała o Clary lub Simonie. To napełniło jego serce niezwykłym ciepłem.

-Och, ale mam wiele innych zniewalających cech, aby to zrekompensować -powiedział w końcu z rozbawionym głosem.

Pięć głów momentalnie odwróciło się w jego stronę.

Magnus zawsze lubił robić wejście i to nie miało się zmienić w najbliższej przyszłości. Raphael i Ragnor zwykle przewracali na to oczami, więc to było miłe mieć trochę wrażliwszą publiczność. Cisza nie trwała zbyt długo, ale była wystarczająca, aby docenić jego nowe ja. Tuż po tym Clary rzuciła się prosto w jego ramiona.

-Magnus! -wrzasnęła chwilę po tym, jak jej zdumienie minęło.

Przebiegła przez cały pokój, żeby go uściskać. Przycisnęła go do siebie mocno, jakby bała się, że zniknie, jeśli choć trochę poluzuje uścisk. Magnus trzymał ją spokojnie, jego dłonie oplatały jej talię. Nie widział jej przez dwa lata, od czasu, kiedy odwiedziła go w Paryżu razem z Simonem. Strasznie za nią tęsknił.

Nie był świadomy tego, jak czas szybko zleciał. Kiedy opuszczał Nowy Jork, Clary miała osiemnaście lat, ledwo skończyła szkołę. Teraz miała kończyć szkołę ponownie, ale tym razem artystyczną. Czas przeleciał jak mrugnięcie okiem, Magnus poczuł te pięć lat, kiedy puścił Clary i skierował się do Jocelyn i Luke'a, którzy też chcieli się przywitać. Uśmiechnęli się do niego, co momentalnie odwzajemnił. Całe jego serce wypełniło się radością na widok bliskich. Kiedy wyswobodził się z miażdżącego kości uścisku Luke'a, jego oczy odszukały Simona, który stał kilka kroków dalej.

-Sherwin! -zawołał szczęśliwy. -Dobrze cię znów widzieć.

Simon przewrócił oczami i prychnął, podchodząc, aby go przytulić.

-Wyjechałeś na pięć lat i nawet nie pamiętasz mojego imienia? -parsknął, delikatnie klepiąc go po plecach. -Miło cię widzieć, tęskniłem.

-Tak, tak, oczywiście, ja też tęskniłem Sherwin.

Ton był nonszalancki, ale sprzeczny z ich szczęśliwymi uśmiechami. Magnus odwrócił się do ostatniej osoby w pomieszczeniu. Raphael zrobił krok w jego kierunku i uścisnął jego dłoń, jak zwykle będąc najpowściągliwszym. Magnus spojrzał na niego, przyciągając go za rękę do uścisku.

-Jaki jest cel w posiadaniu telefonu komórkowego, jeśli nie potrafiłeś zadzwonić, żeby przyjechać po ciebie na lotnisko? -zapytał Raphael z uśmieszkiem.

-Miałbym stracić okazję, aby zrobić spektakularne wejście? -odpowiedział rozbawiony Magnus/ -Gdzie w tym zabawa?

Raphael przewrócił oczami na te słowa. -Nikt ci nie powiedział, że jest zimno? Co ty w ogóle masz na sobie?

-Cicho, Raphael. -Magnus odrzucił uwagę mężczyzny. -W Londynie było ciepło. A teraz byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł wziąć prysznic, potem porozmawiamy.

-Znasz dom -odpowiedział miło Luke, z małym uśmiechem igrającym na ustach.

Magnus potwierdził skinieniem głowy i wyszedł do łazienki. Znał to miejsce. Przecież wychował się w tym mieszkaniu.

Luke i jego ojciec byli przyjaciółmi przez lata. Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy zostali współlokatorami na studiach do momentu, gdy jego ojciec zmarł wiele lat temu. Luke był jego ojcem chrzestnym i najbliższą osobą, którą znał. Jego matka porzuciła ich, kiedy się urodził, więc gdy jego ojciec zmarł na raka, Luke adoptował Magnusa i opiekował się nim, najlepiej jak potrafił. Teraz Magnus był dorosłym mężczyzna, jednak Luke nadal spoglądał na niego, jak na osierocone dziecko, które przygarnął. Magnus często zastanawiał się, jak bardzo jest mu ciężko widzieć takie podobieństwo do ojca dzień w dzień. Był do niego podobny, jednak nie w kwestii wyglądu było to najbardziej uderzające. Wiedział, że z charakteru był zupełnie jak jego ojciec: w swojej ekscentryczności czy troskliwym sercu. Nawet jeśli wspomnienia z nim związane były już lekko zamazane, bo był przecież tak młody, gdy ten odszedł, Magnus nadal pamiętał swojego tatę wystarczająco, aby być świadomym tego wszystkiego.

Luke ożenił się z Jocelyn, która była miłością z dzieciństwa. Magnus miał wtedy dziewięć lat. Razem z nią pojawiła się Clary, która była wtedy czterolatką, a razem z Clary przyszedł również Simon - chłopak z przedszkola, którego praktycznie chciała adoptować. To była dziwna rodzina, jednak Magnus nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną.

Wziął prysznic, zmienił strój, z niezadowoleniem odkładając letnie ubrania, aby znaleźć coś cieplejszego, zanim wróci do salonu. Był on połączony z kuchnią, w której Jocelyn i Luke poruszali się płynnie, krojąc warzywa i mieszając sos spokojnym rytmem, co pokazywało jak przyzwyczajeni byli do wspólnej pracy. Clary siedziała na kanapie z Simonem, pokazując mu zdjęcie na telefonie, które Magnus wysłał jej dwa dni wcześniej. Były to Doki św. Katarzyny skąpane w świetle pierwszych porannych promieni. Raphael siedział naprzeciw gotującej pary, niezauważenie kradnąc jedzenie, kiedy nie patrzyli.

-Więc -zaczął Magnus, składając ręce i spoglądając na Jocelyn oraz Luke'a -gdzie dokładnie jest to moje mieszkanie?

Kiedy ogłosił, że nareszcie, po pięciu latach, wraca do domu, Luke był niezwykle szczęśliwy, ale nie było to porównywalne do radości Jocelyn i Clary, które zaczęły robić plany, co takiego zrobić w mieszkaniu, aby poczuł się komfortowo. Były nieco rozczarowane, kiedy powiedział im, że chciałbym mieć własne mieszkanie, ponieważ jako dwudziestoośmioletni mężczyzna, potrzebował niezależności. Więc Jocelyn i Clary rzuciły się w wir poszukiwań idealnego miejsca, odmawiając powiedzenia Magnusowi czegokolwiek, więc musiał im zaufać. Wysłał im pieniądze, a one zajęły się całą resztą. Wiedział, że pokocha nowe mieszkanie, chociażby dlatego, że to one je wybrały. Jednak był pewien, że będzie idealne. Jednakże nadal był podekscytowany poznaniem nowego miejsca.

Clary zaśmiała się wesoło, kręcąc głową na niego, jakby był słabym żartem. Zbliżyła się do niego i złapała za ramię.

-Tęskniłam za tobą -powiedziała, jej oczy błyszczały wesoło.

-Ja za tobą też, biszkopciku.

Tęsknota za Nowym Jorkiem był niczym w porównaniu z tą tęsknotą za nimi.

.

Alexander Lightwood czasem marzył, żeby wymienić swoje rodzeństwo na takie bardziej wspierające i szczere. Kiedy kupił mieszkanie na Brooklynie. Nareszcie wyniósł się od rodziców, oni zaoferowali pomoc w przenoszeniu jego rzeczy. Powinien przewidzieć, co tak naprawdę to oznaczało.

Oznaczało to, że oboje po prostu dąsali się, że w ogóle się wyprowadza czy nie pomagali mu z tymi wszystkimi pudłami. Isabelle siedziała na kanapie w salonie, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom w najbardziej nonszalancki sposób, na jaki było ją stać i komentowała kapryśnie braci, podczas gdy Jace i on nosili pudła. Jace przynajmniej pomagał z tymi wszystkimi pudłami, ale marszczył brwi od momentu, kiedy opuścili dom rodziców. Jego blond włosy ledwo ukrywały tę niezwykłą złość w jego złotych oczach.

-Dlaczego masz tyle książek? -warknął Jace, padając na kanapę obok Isabelle. Jego włosy przykleiły się do jego spoconego czoła.

-Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy -poinformował go Alec, ale sam wykorzystał sytuację, aby wypić całą butelkę wody.

On również był spocony, a jego ciemne włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, odstając w każdym możliwym kierunku.

-Robię sobie przerwę szefie -mruknął w odpowiedzi Jace.

Alec przewrócił oczami, mamrotając coś, co brzmiało jak "leniwe dupki", po czym poszedł z powrotem do windy. Jego samochód był zaparkowany na ulicy zaraz obok vana jego rodziców, który pożyczył na dzień przeprowadzki. Bagażnik był otwarty, aby szybciej można było wyjmować z niego rzeczy. Wziął pudło i wrócił do budynku. Jace i Isabelle nie ruszyli się nawet o milimetr, więc położył swoje rzeczy na podłodze, po czym spojrzał na nich zirytowany.

-Dobra, jeśli nie zamierzacie pomóc, proszę, zacznijcie gotować. Jestem głodny, a to prawie pora na lunch.

-Już zamówiłem pizzę -odparła Isabelle z uśmiechem.

-Mądra decyzja. Nie chcielibyśmy być wystawieni na testowanie twoich potraw -mruknął Jace.

Chłopak rozłożył się na kanapie i położył nogi na nowym stoliku kawowym. Alec posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, ale Jace nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

-No dobra -westchnął wreszcie, podnosząc się z kanapy -pójdę z tobą.

-To był powód, dla którego się tutaj zjawiłeś -warknął Alec, wychodząc z mieszkania po raz kolejny.

-Nie, przyszedłem, ponieważ powiedziałeś, że kupisz nam po tym piwo -odpowiedział Jace swoim głosem przepełnionym sarkazmem. -I przez piwo, mam na myśli dziesięć.

-Kiedy skończymy -powiedział Alec, przewracając zirytowany oczami. -Przestań jęczeć.

-Powiedział najbardziej jęczący facet w historii -rzucił Jace, po czym zmierzwił już i tak rozwalone włosy brata.

Alec zaprotestował, odruchowo zasłaniając się ręką.

-Nienawidzę cię -powiedział, wchodząc do windy po raz kolejny.

-Wcale nie -odparł szczęśliwy Jace.

.

Magnus czuł się dużo lepiej po przespanej nocy. Strefa czasowa między Londynem a Nowym Jorkiem złamała go, kiedy opowiadał jedną z wielu jego przygód w Peru. Jego oczy same się zamykały. Nawet burza nie była w stanie go obudzić.

Jego pokój był dokładnie taki sam, jak go zostawił. Ściany zapchane były zdjęciami i mapami świata. Uśmiechał się, kiedy widział te miejsca, które zaznaczyłem czerwonym długopisem, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat. Odwiedził wszystkie te miejsca. W jego wnętrzu zrodziło się uczucie spełnienia.

Następnego ranka o dziewiątej trzydzieści obudziła go Clary, tłumacząc to tym, iż zmęczenie spowodowane różnicą czasu będzie jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej, jeśli będzie tak długo spał. Był trochę grymaśny, kiedy wstawał z łóżka z gracją, na jaką pozwalały mu jego zmęczone kończyny.

Plan na dzień był prosty: Jocelyn i Luke chcieli zjeść z nim lunch, ponieważ później musieli wyjść i wtedy Clary miała zabrać go do jego nowego mieszkania. Więc od razu po zjedzeniu posiłku, oboje wyszli, decydując się na spacer, ponieważ po burzy nie było już ani śladu, a słońce nieśmiało oświetlało Nowy Jork.

Ulice były tak spokojne, na ile możliwe to było w mieście tak ruchliwym jak to. Magnus obejmował ramiona Clary, kiedy szli. Słuchał uważnie o wszystkich zmianach, które nastąpiły podczas jego nieobecności. Wymieniali się mailami co tydzień, więc właściwie wiedział wszystko, ale usłyszeć to wszystko na żywo, zobaczyć zielone oczy, które błyszczały z podekscytowania lub zawziętości w zależności od historii, było dziesięć razy lepsze.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu! -zawołała wesoło, kiedy zatrzymali się wprost nowego budynku, mieszczącego się w samym sercu Brooklynu.

Simon i Raphael czekali na nich dość długo, oczywiście, jeśli brać pod uwagę ich postawę. Simon wymachiwał swoimi rękoma, jego okulary zsuwały się z jego nosa, a Raphael wyglądał, jakby chciał być gdziekolwiek tylko nie tutaj. Magnus podejrzewał, że była to prawda.

-Zakochańce -zaćwierkał, kiedy zatrzymali się przy nich -dość z tym publicznym okazywaniem uczuć.

Raphael przewrócił na niego oczami i rzucił w niego błyszczący przedmiot, który, całe szczęście, złapał w locie. Magnus uśmiechnął się wesoło w jego stronę, po czym wszedł do środka i kliknął przycisk, aby przywołać windę. Kiedy przyjechała, wszyscy się w niej ścisneli, po czym zobaczył, że Clary wciska piąty przycisk. Podekscytowanie zaczęło przejmować nad nim władzę. Jeśli miał być szczery, na początku trochę obawiał się, gdy Jocelyn i jej córka zadeklarowały, że znajdą mu mieszkanie, ale teraz był po prostu niespokojny, bo winda jechała tak długo. Wiedział, że się nie zawiedzie.

Winda zatrzymała się z delikatnym piknięciem i drzwi otworzyły się na mały korytarz, gdzie mieściły się cztery osobne wejścia do mieszkań. Jedne z drzwi były już otwarte.

-To nowy budynek -powiedziała szybko Clary, aby rozświetlić sytuację. -Skończyli budowę kilka miesięcy temu, więc ludzie nadal się wprowadzają.

Magnus pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową, po czym ruszył w głąb korytarza. Clary odwróciła się, aby stanąć przed drzwiami, posyłając wielki uśmiech. Miał już wkładać klucz do zamka, kiedy głośne głosy dobiegły do niego z prawej strony. Ich mała grupka odwróciła się idealnie zsynchronizowanie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zjadłeś całą pizzę!

Był to głos kobiety, który brzmiał na wściekły. Magnus już miał się odwracać, kiedy wyszła przez otwarte drzwi. Miała kruczoczarne, długie włosy, które kręciły się lekko oraz bladą, ale bardzo piękną twarz. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy błyszczały w gniewie. Stała z podbródkiem uniesionym wysoko w złości oraz dumie. Miała na sobie krótką, niebieską sukienkę z dopasowanymi do niej czarnymi rajstopami oraz niezwykle wysokimi szpilkami. Magnus momentalnie uznał ją za świetną osobę.

-Umierałem z głodu! -zaprotestował inny głos, tym razem męski.

Magnus był świadomy, że wszyscy przyglądają się kłótni, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było takie zabawne.

-Alec cię zabije -odpowiedziała kobieta niemal ze złośliwym śmiechem. -Lepiej zamów kolejną.

Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wzdycha z wnętrza mieszkania, po czym wyszedł do dziewczyny.

-Pójdę po kolejną -mruknął cicho.

Magnus zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy w tym budynku wyglądają równie dobrze, bo jeśli tak to on nie ma z tym żadnego problemu.

Mężczyzna był wyższy od kobiety i bardziej wysportowany. Miał złote blond włosy w całkowitym nieładzie. Jego oczy były prawdopodobnie jasnobrązowe, ale z tego dystansu i w słabym oświetleniu wydawały się niemal złote. Jego prawe ramię pokrywał duży, czarny tatuaż i Magnus wtedy zorientował się, że kobieta, która się kłóciła, miała dokładnie taki sam na swoim ramieniu.

Tak szybko, jak wyszedł na korytarz, Magnus poczuł, że Clary się spięła. Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale ona nie popatrzyła na niego, skupiona całkowicie na kłócącej się parze.

Później wszystko stało się tak szybko, że Magnus totalnie się pogubił.

Kłócąca się para zauważyła, że są obserwowani. Odwrócili się, a blondyn otworzył szeroko usta i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w oczywistym szoku.

-Clary? -zawołał.

Magnus zmarszczył czoło zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem i wyszedł z niej niezwykle przystojny mężczyzna, trzymając pudło, które wyglądało na bardzo ciężkie. Blondyn zrobił krok i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego złote oczy spotkały ramię Magnusa obejmujące Clary.

-Kto to? -zapytał zaskoczony. W jego tonie była najbardziej oczywista na świecie zazdrość i coś, co brzmiało, jakby został zraniony. To zmusiło Magnusa do skupienia uwagi ponownie na nim, tylko po to, aby zorientować się, że blondyn wskazywał na niego swoim długim palcem.

Clary nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego, podeszła do niego i uderzyła go tak mocno, że jego głowa przekręciła się w bok.

-Wow! -zawołał Simon zza pleców Magnusa.

Nawet Raphael wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

Blondyn odwrócił swoją głowę z powrotem, aby spojrzeć na Clary z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widać było szok.

Magnus też był w ogromnym szoku. Kobieta, która wcześniej kłóciła się z mężczyzną, ruszyła, aby do nich dołączyć. Jej postawa pokazywała, że była w stanie stanąć do walki, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

Mężczyzna, który wyszedł z widny, zatrzymał się obok, stawiając pudełko na ziemi. Położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu nieznajomego blondyna.

-Jace, jeszcze się nie wprowadziłem, jakim cudem zdążyłeś już wkurzyć moich sąsiadów? -warknął głębokim, gwałtownym głosem, który wysłał niegrzeczne myśli do głowy Magnusa.

Pomimo oczywistych zdarzeń, jego cała uwaga była skupiona na zapierającym dech w piersi nieznajomym. To nie była tak bardzo szczupła, dobrze zbudowana sylwetka, chociaż było to świetnym bonusem, ale te wspaniałe niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy, które zainteresowały Magnusa. Taka kombinacja była zawsze jego największą słabością. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny podkoszulek, który dawał wgląd na jego umięśnione ramiona i Magnus złapał się na tym, że się gapi. Na prawym ramieniu miał dokładną replikę tatuażu dwóch pozostałych nieznajomych. Zaczął się zastanawiać, o co z tym chodziło.

Odwrócił głowę w ich stronę z przepraszającą iskierką w jego pięknych oczach i Magnus był w stanie dać mu wszystko, o co poprosi.

-Przepraszam za niego -zaczął spokojnie.

-Jesteś moim bratem, powinieneś mnie wspierać, kiedy ktoś mnie uderzy, a nie wpychać mnie pod autobus! -wyrzucił z oburzeniem Jace.

-Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, ale jestem pewien, że zasłużyłeś -odpowiedział przystojny nieznajomy, jego głos wypełniony był sarkazmem.

-Zasłużył -potwierdziła Clary z nieposkromioną furią tańczącą w jej oczach.

Jace już chciał się kłócić, kiedy kobieta, z którą sprzeczał się o pizzę, zrobiła krok do przodu, uciszając ręką mężczyznę. Spojrzała swoimi ciemnymi, dzikimi oczami na Clary i Magnus momentalnie stanął prosto, zasłaniając ją opiekuńczo. Nie wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.

-Lubię cię -powiedziała w końcu z uśmieszkiem. -Jestem Isabelle Lightwood, ale możesz mówić do mnie Izzy.

Wyciągnęła dłoń do Clary, aby ją uścisnąć, Magnus musiał zachichotać, ponieważ cała ta sytuacja była całkiem zabawna.

-Clary -odpowiedziała rudowłosa, potrząsając dłonią drugiej kobiety.

-Mieszkasz tutaj? -zapytała Isabelle, posyłając miły uśmiech do reszty ich grupy.

Clary pokręciła przecząco głową, po czym odwróciła się, aby wskazać na Magnusa.

-Nie, mój brat właśnie się tutaj wprowadza -zadeklarowała, akcentując słowa, które sprawiły, że Jace otworzył usta zaskoczony.

-Twój brat? -wyrzucił z siebie. -A-Ale w ogóle nie jesteście podobni.

Magnus zachichotał, przewracając oczami. Nie znał historii, jaka kryła się za znajomością tej dwójki, ale Clary naprawdę powinna zrobić coś z jej gustem w doborze chłopaków.

-Tak, ponieważ ty i twój brat wyglądacie dokładnie tak samo -rzucił z uśmieszkiem, wskazując między ich dwójką.

-Jestem adoptowany -odparł Jace.

Jego policzki zaczynały przybierać rumieńców.

-Cóż, ja też -opowiedział Magnus z uśmiechem. -Spójrz jak wiele nas łączy -dodał sarkastycznie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, kiedy trójka osób zaczęła przyglądać mu się wścibsko, ale Magnus nawet nie mrugnął, patrząc na nich w taki sam sposób.

-Ciebie też lubię -powiedziała w końcu Isabelle radosnym tonem.

-Cóż, dziękuję ci skarbie. Z wzajemnością.

Naprawdę. Magnus od zawsze lubił ludzi z ogniem w sobie, a ona był niczym smok.

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, zanim odwróciła głowę w stronę Niebieskich Oczu. -Gdzie twoje maniery? Przedstaw się sąsiadowi! -zganiła go.

-Przepraszam -wymamrotał biedny mężczyzna, gapiąc się na Magnusa. -Cz-Cześć. Uhm. Jestem Alec. Alec Lightwood.

To było naprawdę fajne imię, stwierdził w myślach Magnus, które pasuje do bardzo fajnej twarzy.

-Magnus Bane -odparł, niezdolny do utrzymania flirciarskiego tonu. Potrząsnął dłonią mężczyzny.

-Magnus, nie -Clary skarciła go cicho, tak, aby tylko on to usłyszał.

To nie było zależne od niego, że prawdopodobnie gapił się jak idiota i że potrząśnięcie ręki trwało tak długo, ale naprawdę niewiele go to obchodziło, póki Alec wpatrywał się w niego jak zaczarowany tymi swoimi niezwykłymi oczami.

Przewrócił oczami na komentarz siostry, z niechęcią odsuwając się od sąsiada. Alec kiwnął głową w stronę reszty grupy.

-Tak, miło było was wszystkich poznać. Więc mamy zamiar stać na tym korytarzu przez cały dzień? -chrząknął Raphael, będąc jak zwykle promieniem słońca w pochmurne dni. -Ponieważ wolałbym spędzić wieczność na jedzeniu odłamków szkła.

Magnus przewrócił oczami, przesuwając się szybko, aby w końcu włożyć klucz do zamka w drzwiach.

-Proszę bardzo, słońce.

Raphael spojrzał na niego, zanim wszedł do środka. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Magnus prychnął i odwrócił twarz do Lightwoodów. -On mnie kocha -poinformował ich z rozbawionym uśmiechem. -Do zobaczenia później -dodał i mrugnął do Aleca. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy na bladej twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec.

-Ale- -zaczął Jace, ale jego głos został zagłuszony, ponieważ Magnus już zamykał drzwi za nim i Clary.

Kiedy byli już w środku, zajęło mu minutę, aby się rozejrzeć. Był na małym korytarzu, gdzie stał drewniany stojak, na którym Simon i Raphael już powiesili swoje kurtki. Pomieszczenie otwierało się na obszerny salon. Chłopcy rozłożyli się na dwóch obitych w skórę kanapach, które stały pośrodku pokoju. Jedna była skierowana w stronę okien, które wpuszczały do pomieszczenia światło, a druga zwrócona była w kierunku płaskiego telewizora, który wisiał na ceglastoczerwonej ścianie, był już włączony na meczu koszykówki i ani Raphael, ani Simon nie zwracali na nich uwagi, pochłonięci oglądaniem. Stolik kawowy pomiędzy nimi wykonany był z mahoniu i Magnus prawie nakrzyczał na Simona za położenie na nim stóp, jednak wiedział, że nie było po co, ponieważ zrobiłby dokładnie to samo chwilę później.

Nie mógł się za bardzo na nich skupić, ponieważ jego uwagę przyciągnął widok francuskich drzwi wzdłuż ściany. Momentalnie je otworzył, wychodząc na balkon. Clary wyszła tuż za nim z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, była szczęśliwa widząc, jak zachwycał się mieszkaniem, które ostrożnie wybrała.

Magnus zawsze kochał Nowy Jork. Było to miasto, w którym dorastał i było w nim coś pociągającego, ale to nie wszystko. Coś było w tym, że miasto ciągle trwało w ruchu, zmieniało się, było mieszanką nowoczesności i zabytków, tworzyło to unikalną atmosferę, której Magnus nie znalazł w żadnym z licznych miejsc, które odwiedził. Nowy Jork był niepowtarzalny i w jego oczach idealnie do niego pasujący. Więc to było niesamowite szczęście dla niego, aby mieć za oknem taki piękny widok.

Balkon wychodził na East Rover. W oddali dostrzegł cudowną architekturę Nowego Jorku, idealną mieszankę historycznych zabytków, wspaniałych drapaczy chmur i oślepiających budynków. Zapierało to dech w piersi. Złapał się, nie po raz pierwszy, na byciu uradowanym tym, że postanowił wrócić do domu. Pomyślał, że nigdy więcej nie chciałby stąd wyjeżdżać.

-Więc co myślisz? -zapytała zainteresowana Clary z oszałamiającym uśmiechem rozświetlającym jej twarz.

Magnus odwrócił się do niej, jednak nie mógł wydusić słowa. Uśmiechnął się najbardziej szczerze, troskliwie i szczęśliwie jak potrafił. Objął ją ramionami i złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy.

-Jest idealnie -wymamrotał w jej włosy.

Reszta mieszkania była równie piękna, co główne pomieszczenie. Nowoczesna kuchnia była odseparowana od salonu długim barem i dwoma metalowymi kolumnami, które stwarzały piękną równowagę między praktycznością a stylem i Magnus całkowicie to uwielbiał. Obok kuchni, był długi korytarz prowadzący do trzech sypialni i jednej wielkiej łazienki.

Jego sypialnia była oczywiście największa. Była skąpana w świetle wpadającym przez okno dachowe i kolejne na ścianie obok drzwi, które prowadziły do mniejszej łazienki. Prawie zwariował ze szczęścia, kiedy otworzył drzwi obok ogromnego łóżka, zobaczył garderobę, która była wypełniona ubraniami, które zostawił jeszcze zanim wyjechał pięć lat temu. Clary zaśmiała się głośno na jego podekscytowanie, wywracając przy tym oczami.

-Wiedziałam, że to pomieszczenie będzie twoim ulubionym -powiedziała z rozbawieniem.

-O Boże -zawołał, kręcąc palcami entuzjastycznie. -Poukładam wszystko kolorami, będzie wyglądało świetnie!

Clary zaczęła chichotać i zajęło jej pięć minut, aby przekonać go, żeby wyszli z garderoby. W sumie mieszkanie było idealne, a on nie był nigdy wcześniej w jego życiu tak wdzięczny za cokolwiek.

Kiedy wrócili do salonu, usiadł na kanapie obok Simona, na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech.

-Więc, podoba ci się? -zapytał zwyczajnie Simon. -Proszę, powiedz tak. Nie spędziłem tygodni na pomocy przy dekorowaniu, malowaniu i kablach na nic! Jeśli ci się nie podoba, wysyłam cię z powrotem na Islandię.

-O tej porze roku Reykjavik nie jest taki zły -odparł Magnus z uśmieszkiem. -Ale nie martw się Samuel, wszystko mi się podoba.

Simon parsknął, przewracając oczami. -Po tych wszystkich rzeczach, jakie dla ciebie przeszedłem, mógłbyś chociaż przez jeden dzień przestać udawać, że nie wiesz jak mam na imię.

-Załatwione. Powiem ci, kiedy wybiorę ten dzień. Może święta? To mógłby być twój prezent -odpowiedział Magnus, puszczając do niego oczko.

-Jesteś idiotą -stwierdził Simon, ale na jego twarzy czaił się mały uśmiech.

Clary usiadła obok Raphaela, który był zbyt skupiony na grze, żeby zwracać uwagę na kogokolwiek. Trzymała w ręce puszkę z napojem i Magnus zaczął zastanawiać się, skąd ją wzięła. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Jocelyn musiała zapełnić jego lodówkę i wszystkie szafki jedzeniem oraz napojami, ponieważ to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które robiła dla niego, nawet jeśli miał dwadzieścia osiem lat i był zdolny, aby zrobić zakupy samemu.

Nachylił się, aby napić się jej napoju.

-Więc o co dokładnie chodzi z tym dzieciakiem Jace'em? -zapytał rzeczowo, kładąc się na kanapie wygodnie.

-No właśnie -mruknął Simon. -Nie widziałem go wcześniej. Co ci zrobił?

-Chyba czego nie zrobił -odpowiedziała Clary. W jej zwykle miłym głosie można było wyczuć coś gorzkiego. -Pamiętacie imprezę, którą Eric zrobił w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy jego rodziców nie było przez weekend?

Simon pokiwał twierdząco głową. Magnus wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że Eric jest najlepszym przyjacielem i kolegą z zespołu Simona, był znany również z tego, że zabierał ich na dziwne koncerty czy chaotyczne imprezy. Jednak nie pamiętał, aby Clary wspominała o nim w ostatnim czasie.

-Spotkałam tamtej nocy Jace'a i...

Ucięła, a jej blada cera zaczęła przybierać różowej barwy.

-Tak jakby się spiknęliśmy -przyznała, ale kiedy zobaczyła uśmieszek Magnusa, momentalnie się poprawiła. -Nie spaliśmy ze sobą! Po prostu rozmawialiśmy... dużo rozmawialiśmy i było naprawdę miło. Dogadywaliśmy się, więc dałam mu swój numer, ale nigdy nie zadzwonił. Za to było tamto uderzenie.

-Które było całkiem imponujące, muszę przyznać -parsknął Magnus. -Zapisałaś się na lekcje boksu, kiedy mnie nie było?

-Nie, ale myślę, że po prostu miałam dobrą motywację -odparła Clary z uśmiechem.

.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie uderzyła! -krzyknął Jace, kiedy wnieśli do mieszkania już wszystkie pudełka. Stał przed swoim rodzeństwem, które zmęczone okupowało kanapę.

-Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie zasługiwałeś -mruknął Alec z powątpiewaniem.

-Nie zasłużyłem! -kłócił się Jace. -Próbowałem się do niej dodzwonić, pisałem smsy, ale nigdy nie odpowiedziała.

-Może zrobiłeś na imprezie coś, co ją wkurzyło? -zasugerowała Isabelle, unosząc podejrzliwie brew.

-Co? No przestańcie, może miejcie we mnie trochę wiary? -zaczął błagać, jego głos był wysoki od irytacji. -Nie zrobiłem nic złego! Spędziłem z nią całą noc, zadzwoniłem dla niej po taksówkę, kiedy powiedziała, że już musi iść. Nawet za nią zapłaciłem! Byłem prawdziwym dżentelmenem.

-Coś musiałeś zrobić źle! -odpowiedział Alec. -Jestem pewien, że nie chodzi po mieście i nie uderza przypadkowych ludzi, którzy nie zrobili nic złego.

-Może jednak to robi -mruknęła Isabelle. -Może jest seryjnym uderzaczem?

-Seryjnym uderzaczem? -powtórzył Jace, całkowicie zdezorientowany. -Nie ma takiego słowa Izzy!

-Cóż, mogłoby być. Clary byłaby pionierem. Jestem pewna, że wiele ludzi zasługuje na darmowe uderzenie w twarz. Może nic złego jej nie zrobiłeś, ale jestem pewna, że zasługiwałeś kilka razy w swoim życiu na to, żeby ktoś ci przywalił. Więc w zasadzie to po prostu karma.

-Isabelle, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz -burknął Jace, chowając swoją głowę w dłoniach.

-Ja wiem -przyznał Alec. -To nawet ma sens.

Jace spojrzał na niego. Jego wyraz twarzy był mieszanką zdrady, zdziwienia i bezsilności. Zamrugał swoimi złotymi oczami, po czym pokazał rodzeństwu środkowy palec i odwrócił się, zabierając telefon.

-Zamawiam pizzę i poproszę o dodatkowe sardynki, ponieważ wiem, że oboje ich nie lubicie!

Alec przewrócił oczami. -Bardzo dojrzałe zachowanie Jace.

-Pieprz się.


	2. hot neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli nadal czytacie to może jednak nie jestem aż taka zła w tłumaczeniu!
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba

Minęły dwa tygodnie od przeprowadzki, kiedy to Alec zobaczył swojego sąsiada. Słyszał kilka razy, kiedy wracał do domu, zwykle późno w nocy. Nie było żadnego hałasu poza przekręcaniem klucza w drzwiach.

Wracał do domu z pracy, zdejmował z ramienia torbę i rzucał ją na podłogę, po czym natychmiastowo szedł umyć ręce. Metro było wypakowane i Alec znalazł się przygnieciony do starszej kobiety, która przyglądała mu się z zaskakująco uwodzącym spojrzeniem. Nawet puściła do niego oczko, przypomniał sobie, a nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Była połowa października, ale nie było jeszcze tak zimno, więc Alec postanowił wykorzystać okazję i otworzył szklane drzwi balkonowe. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, podziwiając widok. Słońce zachodziło powoli, sprawiając, że miasto tonęło w pomarańczowych i czerwonych kolorach. Zapierało to dech w piesiach.

Opierał się łokciami o stalową barierkę, kiedy doszedł go głos.

-Witaj sąsiedzie! Alec, dobrze pamiętam?

Podskoczył, obracając się w lewo, aby zobaczyć Magnusa rozłożonego wygodnie na obitym aksamitem fotelu z koktajlem w jednej ręce oraz papierosem w drugiej, na jego kolanach spoczywała książka. Nie było nic, co rozdzielałoby ich balkony poza maleńkim murkiem, który Alec mógłby, prawdopodobnie, zniszczył własnymi rękami, sądząc po jego „solidnej" budowie.

Już raz zabrakło mu tchu przy mężczyźnie, kiedy to pierwszy raz się spotkali, ale nie myślał, że to może stać się po raz kolejny, więc był zaskoczony, kiedy zabrakło mu słów. Magnus powinien być za wysoki, aby mieścić się na tym fotelu, powinien wyglądać głupio, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się ułożyć z gracją i elegancją. To nie miało sensu. Alec nie powinno być nawet możliwe. Jego brązowa skóra wydawała się lśnić, ale mógł mieć na to wpływ brokat, który znajdował się w jego ciemnych włosach i na powiekach jego żółto-zielonych oczu. Miał na sobie ledwo zapiętą koszulę z czarnego jedwabiu, która ukazywała jego opaloną klatkę piersiową. Alec musiał zmusić samego siebie, aby się nie gapić. Pomyślał, że jego sąsiad jest tak niesamowity, jak widok z balkonu.

-Uhm. Cz-cześć -udało mu się w końcu wymamrotać. -Dobrze pamiętasz, Magnusie -dodał głupio, aby dać znać, że pamiętał jego imię.

Magnus uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, a jego oczy zabłysnęły zainteresowaniem.

-Chcesz jednego? -zaoferował, trzymając paczkę papierosów.

Alec nie palił. Nienawidził zapachu dymu i tego całego uczucia. Kiedyś próbował, głównie na imprezach, gdy był w college. Czasami były one zmieszane ze skrętem i może wtedy lubił to bardziej, nie żeby to przyznał, ponieważ to mogło zrujnować całą jego reputację surowej osoby. Tak czy inaczej, nie palił. Nigdy tego nie robił. Nigdy też nie pomyślał, że to powie, ale słowa tajemniczo wyszły z jego ust, bez jego pozwolenia.

-J-jasne -wyjąkał.

Przeklął w myślach, starając się wyglądać na opanowanego. To było trudniejsze, kiedy Magnus elegancko wstał ze swojego fotela szybkim ruchem, który nie powinien być możliwy dla kogoś tak wysokiego. Pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od Aleca i podał mu paczkę papierosów. Alec wyjął jednego od niechcenia, a przynajmniej starał się, aby wyglądało to w ten sposób. Magnus uśmiechnął się i wyjął jeszcze srebrną zapalniczkę z Zippo z kieszeni swoich spodni, po czym otworzył ją pomiędzy nimi. Alec przysunął się, aby odpalić papierosa, po czym zaciągnął się, szczęśliwy, że nie zaczął kaszleć jak za pierwszym raz, kiedy palił papierosa.

-Więc czym się zajmujesz? -zapytał Magnus z uśmiechem, opierając się o balustradę swojego balkonu.

-Uczę na uniwersytecie Columbia. Zacząłem w tym roku. W czerwcu zrobiłem doktorat -odpowiedział Alec i podziękował sobie w myślach za to, że nie zaczął ponownie się jąkać. Spojrzał w dół na papierosa w jego dłoni i ponownie się zaciągnął, próbując udawać fajnego. Czuł się niczym jeden z jego studentów.

-Naprawdę? Czego uczysz? -zapytał sąsiad z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem w jego tonie, jakby to, co Alec mówił, było czymś niesamowicie ekscytującym.

-Głównie historii starożytnej i mitologii.

-O, to naprawdę świetne! -zawołał Magnus z podziwem.

Alec zmarszczył brwi na ten entuzjazm. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, kiedy mówił innym o jego pracy.

-Kocham mitologię -kontynuował jego sąsiad, zaciągając się ostatni raz papierosem, zanim wrzucił go do fioletowo-złotej popielniczki, która stała obok niego. -Kiedy podróżowałem, zacząłem się nią interesować, wszystko dlatego, że w praktycznie każdym kraju jest inna mitologia. To fascynujące odkrywać kraj przez jego mitologię.

Alec musiał powstrzymać się od otworzeniem swoich ust w szoku.

-Dużo podróżowałeś? -zapytał zamiast tego Alec, wyrzucając swojego papierosa.

-Można tak powiedzieć -potwierdził Magnus, kiwając głową, po czym wziął łyka tego, cokolwiek to było w jego szklance. -W zasadzie wróciłem dopiero dwa tygodnie temu. Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wróciłem poprzedniego wieczoru z Londynu.

Alec pokiwał głową zamyślony, przypominając sobie dzień dwa tygodnie wcześniej i sytuację, która się rozgrywała.

-Tak w ogóle to przepraszam za Jace'a -powiedział, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni swoich spodni, ponieważ nie wiedział co innego z nimi zrobić. -Potrafi być wrzodem na tyłku, ale w głębi nie jest taki zły, ale musisz kopać niezwykle głęboko.

To wydawało się rozbawić Magnusa, który wypuścił cichy śmiech, który wypełnił Aleca poczuciem dumy.

-Nic się nie stało. Nie był nieuprzejmy czy coś w tym rodzaju. Clary uderzyła go bez zapowiedzi. Myślę, że się tego nie spodziewał.

-Mogę cię zapewnić, że kompletnie go wmurowało -zachichotał Alec, a jego usta ułożyły się w rozbawiony uśmiech na wspomnienie tej sytuacji. -Nie mógł przestać o tym gadać przez całą noc. Poszliśmy na piwo, do baru na rogu, a on autentycznie miał na swojej twarzy ślad jej dłoni. Wszystkie pięć palców.

Tym razem, Magnus zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, a wolną rękę położył na swoim brzuchu.

-Upewnię się, że Clary się o tym dowie. Myślę, że ucieszy ją ta wiadomość -odpowiedział z zadowoloną iskierką tańczącą w jego zielonych oczach.

Alec uśmiechnął się i pozwolił na krótką ciszę pomiędzy nimi. Było już prawie całkowicie ciemno. Światła miasta powoli się zapalały, sprawiając, że sceneria była jeszcze bardziej spektakularna niż wcześniej.

-Co z tobą? -zapytał, przekręcając się w stronę Magnusa. -Czym się zajmujesz?

-Tym i tamtym -odpowiedział, machając ręką, jakby to nie było ważne.

Alec był ciekawy, ale nie naciskał. Ledwo znał tego mężczyznę, nie chciał zmuszać go do mówienia o czymś, czym nie chciał się dzielić. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodziło mu w tym cichutkie miauknięcie dochodzące od stóp Magnusa. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył szarego kociaka, który wpatrywał się w niego zmęczonymi żółtymi ślepiami.

-Witaj skarbie -mruknął Magnus, schylając się, aby podnieść kota, po czym zaczął drapać go pomiędzy uszami. -To Prezes Miau -ogłosił dumnie, a kociak miauknął najgłośniej, jak potrafił, jakby chciał potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. -Prezent powitalny od Clary.

Alec uśmiechnął się, trzymając dłoń, aby kot mógł ją powąchać. Kiedy zwierzę nie chciało już uciec od obcej ręki, delikatnie pogłaskał jego główkę. Prezes Miau zamknął ślepia zadowolony i zaczął mruczeć nisko.

-Lubi cię -powiedział Magnus.

Alec już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś oczyścił gardło, robiąc im niespodziankę. Kot uciekł z ramion Magnusa, po czym pobiegł do środka mieszkania, prawdopodobnie, aby się ukryć. W drzwiach balkonowych stał mężczyzna i Alec był pewien, że widział go już wcześniej w dniu, kiedy poznał swojego sąsiada, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jego imienia.

-Raphael! -Magnus uśmiechnął się szczerze. -To mój sąsiad Alec, pamiętasz go?

-Tak -odpowiedział chłodno Raphael.

Alec zastanawiał się, czy on zawsze taki jest, czy po prostu to jego nie lubi.

-Cóż, pamiętaj głównie, jak Clary uderzyła tego drugiego kolesia, takiego blondyna -dodał i sprawiło to, że coś w nim zapłonęło, ponieważ jego usta ułożyły się w uśmieszek. -Cześć.

Alec kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, czując się niekomfortowo. Była niezwykła przepaść między przyjaznym, ciepłym Magnusem, a chłodnym zachowaniem Raphaela.

-Wybacz mu -Magnus uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. -Wychował się z wilkami i nie wie jak funkcjonować w normalnym społeczeństwie.

Raphael spojrzał na niego. -Jesteś gotowy? Musimy iść. Rezerwacja jest na ósmą.

-Tak, daj mi pięć minut -odpowiedział Magnus, przewracając oczami.

Odwrócił się w stronę Aleca z uśmiechem na ustach. -Zobaczymy się?

-Cóż, dzielimy balkon -odparł spokojnie Alec, uśmiechając się szczerze.

-Więc do zobaczenia -odpowiedział jego sąsiad rozradowany, puścił mu oczko, co wydawało się zepsuć humor Raphaela jeszcze bardziej. -Chodźmy skarbie!

Alec przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Magnus z nim flirtował, co wywołało u niego rumieńce, ale szybko porzucił tę myśl. Nie robiłby tego przed człowiekiem, który był jego chłopakiem. Tworzyli dziwny związek, ale może byli jedną z tych par, rozważał w myślach Alec, gdzie idealnie się równoważyli. Wiecznie szczęśliwy koleś i do pary wieczna zrzęda. Albo może po prostu trzymali słodkie uwagi i zachowania za zamkniętymi drzwiami, z daleka od ciekawskich oczu. Jednak mimo wszystko, nie wyglądało, aby Magnus był skryty z czymkolwiek, ale tak naprawdę Alec ledwo go znał.

.

Magnus naprawdę nie przemyślał wszystkiego. W gruncie rzeczy miał czas, aby iść do małego sklepu spożywczego na rogu, ale nie mógł zostawić sosu bez żadnego nadzoru na zbyt długi czas. Dlatego wybrał najprostsze wyjście. Wystawił głowę na balkon, aby upewnić się, że światła u jego sąsiada są zapalone. Zadowolony widząc jasność, postanowił iść na korytarz, po czym zapukał w drzwi mieszkania obok.

Usłyszał niespokojne odgłosy, zanim drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując zadziorną brunetkę, którą zapamiętał jako siostrę Aleca. Posłała mu ogromny, niemal drapieżny, uśmiech.

-Cześć! Jesteś sąsiadem Aleca, prawda?

-Magnus. -Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

-Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? -zapytała grzecznie.

-Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym pożyczyć trochę cukru? Gotowałem i właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że nie mam go wystarczająco dużo, a nie mogę zostawić patelni na tak długo, żeby skoczyć do sklepu -wytłumaczył szybko.

Isabelle nie odpowiedziała, ale za to przysunęła się do niego niebezpiecznie blisko, po czym powąchała powietrze. Magnus się nie poruszył, obserwując ją w ciszy, a jego brew uniosła się w górę w zdezorientowaniu.

-Ten zapach jest z twojego mieszkania? -zapytała, a jej ciemne oczy lekko się poszerzyły.

Magnus ostrożnie pokiwał w potwierdzeniu głową.

-Pachnie wspaniale -zawołała wesoło. Odwróciła się w stronę wnętrza mieszkania, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć. -Alec, twój gorący sąsiad przyszedł! Potrzebuje cukru.

-Gorący sąsiad? -powtórzył Magnus z dumnym uśmieszkiem. -Podoba mi się. Może powinienem dodać to do mojej wizytówki.

Isabelle odwróciła się, aby puścić mu oczko. -Możesz umieścić to pod „ekspert do spraw mody". Ubóstwiam twoją koszulę!

-Och, dziękuję -odparł wesoło Magnus, ponieważ najlepszym sposobem, aby dostać się do jego serca, była droga przez modę. Albo niebieskie oczy i ciemne włosy.

To była ciemnozielona koszula z granatowymi haftowanymi falbanami wzdłuż rękawów. Kupił ją, kiedy był po raz pierwszy w Japonii. -Podoba mi się twoja sukienka -dodał, wskazując na Isabelle. -Czerwony to twój kolor.

Podeszła do niego, kiedy Alec pojawił się, trzymając dwa opakowania cukru.

-Cześć Magnus -powiedział z małym uśmiechem, który ukazywał maleńki dołek w jego lewym policzku i Magnus musiał przygryźć wargę, aby nie jęknąć, ponieważ dołeczki były jego słabością od zawsze. Jakby o tym pomyśleć, Alec był kombinacją wszystkich słabości Magnusa i to naprawdę nie było fair.

-Biały czy brązowy? -zapytał sąsiad, trzymając dwie paczki.

-Biały -niemal krzyknął, po czym zaczął mu dziękować. -Więc do zobaczenia później -dodał na koniec radośnie.

Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów pokiwało głowami, żegnając się, kiedy on obrócił się na swoich obcasach, żeby zrobić tylko dwa kroki. Jego brwi się zmarszczyły. Ponownie się odwrócił i wrócił do drzwi, aby po raz kolejny zapukać.

Isabelle była tą, która otworzyła drzwi kolejny raz, ale Alec był tylko kilka kroków za nią. Jego brwi na widok Magnusa uniosły się wysoko.

-Chcecie wpaść na obiad? -wyrzucił z siebie, a jego oczy przebiegały od jednego do drugiego z rodzeństwa. -Clary i Simon przyjdą, a ja zrobiłem tyle jedzenia, że mógłbym wykarmić całą armię. Przygotowuje Thai.

-Z przyjemnością -odpowiedziała Isabelle za oboje, a wielki uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Alec tylko zamrugał.

-Świetnie! -zawołał wesoło Magnus. -Do zobaczenia za jakąś godzinę.

.

Clary i Simon opierali się o blat kuchenny, przyglądając się, jak Magnus miesza coś na patelni, mrucząc coś pod nosem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

-Biszkopciku, możesz być tak kochana i otworzysz drzwi? -zapytał, rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie, całkowicie skupiony na przygotowaniu dania.

-Oczekujemy kogoś? -zapytała, kiedy ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

-Zaprosiłem mojego sąsiada i jego siostrę. No wiesz, ci gorący?

-O tak -mruknął Simon, kiwając głową spokojnie. -Dziewczyna była gorąca -dodał z przesadnym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

-Musi być coś specjalnego w ich jedzeniu -powiedział Magnus z uśmieszkiem.

Clary przewróciła oczami, po czym otworzyła drzwi, za którymi stało rodzeństwo Lightwoodów z uśmiechami na twarzach.

-Cześć! To ty uderzyłaś Jace'a -zawołała radośnie Isabelle, robiąc krok do przodu.

-Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. -Clary uśmiechnęła się, wpuszczając ich do środka.

Magnus spoglądał na nich, kiedy oni rozglądali się po salonie. Patrzył uważnie, kiedy niebieskie oczy Aleca zatrzymały się na ogromnej mapie, obok telewizora. Wyglądał, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo, a Magnus nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie było opcji, żeby pozwolił komuś takiemu, jak Alec czuć się źle w jego mieszkaniu.

-Sam, czy mógłbyś zaoferować naszym gościom jakieś piwo lub wino? -zażądał, wymachując drewnianą łyżką w stronę Simona.

-Kim jest Sam? -zapytała Isabelle, unosząc zdezorientowana brew. -Myślałam, że jesteś Simon.

Simon otworzył usta zaskoczony, prawdopodobnie dlatego, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś spoza jego ligi może pamiętać jego imię. -T-tak, mam na imię Simon -powiedział, po czym oczyścił swoje gardło, chcąc jakoś ukryć swoje zmieszanie. -To po prostu coś, co on ciągle robi -dodał, wskazując palcem na Magnusa, który podawał piwo Alecowi. -Udaje, że nie pamięta mojego imienia, żeby mnie zdenerwować. Jest złą osobą, powinniście trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Magnus uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyka białego wina w najbardziej nonszalancki sposób, jaki potrafił, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swoim gości.

-Suko, jestem cudowny.

Simon parsknął śmiechem, niezdolny utrzymać powagi na swojej twarzy.

.

Po obiedzie, który był pyszny, jeśli wierzyć zaklinającej się Isabelle, rozsiedli się w salonie Magnusa, podczas gdy ich gospodarz poszedł zapalić na balkon. Zaoferował jednego Alecowi, który nieśmiało pokiwał głową i poszedł za nim na zewnątrz, unikając zdezorientowanego spojrzenia jego siostry. Na szczęście nic nie powiedziała, zamiast tego odwróciła się do Clary.

-Więc co zrobił ci Jace? -zapytała prosto z mostu.

Alec pozwolił zapalić Magnusowi swojego papierosa, ale nadal wpatrywał się zaciekawiony w rudowłosą, która siedziała rozluźniona na kanapie.

-Nie powiedział ci? -odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Twierdzi, że nie wie, co zrobił -odpowiedział Alec z balkonu.

-Nie wie - co? -zawołała głośno ruda, a na jej twarzy wymalowało się zaskoczenie.

Magnus parsknął, przewracając oczami. -Zaczynam poważnie nie lubić tego całego Jace'a.

-Jego imię pamiętasz, a nawet go nie lubisz? -oburzył się Simon, stojący przy kolekcji płyt winylowych Magnusa. Wybrał jedną i puścił. To był Etta James.

-Wiesz, że kocham cię bez względu na to, jakie jest twoje imię, Scott -powiedział Magnus z uśmieszkiem, zaciągając się papierosem.

-Jesteś okropny -odparł Simon, potrząsając swoją głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Jace nie jest taki zły -uciął Alec troskliwie, marszcząc brwi. -Jasne, potrafi być kutasem, ale jest dobrym człowiekiem.

Clary zaśmiała się sucho, jej czoło zmarszczyło się w irytacji. -Cóż, nie był dobry dla mnie.

-Hej, to ty nigdy do niego nie oddzwoniłaś -odparła Isabelle, przybierając tę samą obronną postawę, co jej brat po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

W tej postawie wyglądali jeszcze bardziej podobnie. Isabelle stała wysoko na stopach, z rękami na biodrach, kiedy Alec skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, w jego prawej dłoni wciąż znajdował się papieros.

-Co? -zaprotestowała głośno Clary całkowicie oszołomiona. -To właśnie wam powiedział? Nigdy do mnie nie zadzwonił!

Alec zmarszczył brwi. -Powiedział, że to zrobił.

-Cóż, może cię okłamał -upierała się Clary, brutalnie kładąc butelkę piwa na stoliku kawowym.

-Ej ty! -zwołał Magnus. -Ten biedny stół nic ci nie zrobił. To mahoń!

Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął, przyglądając się swojemu sąsiadowi, mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

-Jace by nas nie okłamał -kłóciła się Isabelle, zadziorna iskra pojawiła się ponownie w jej ciemnych oczach.

-Może było mu wstyd -odpowiedziała momentalnie Clary -i nie chciał, żebyście go oceniali.

-Widzieliśmy go w każdej możliwej wstydliwej sytuacji, o jakiej pomyślisz -odparł Alec, jego spokojny natura kontrastowała z ognistym temperamentem jego siostry. -Uwierz mi, nie okłamałby nas przez wstyd.

-No to nie wiem -powiedziała Clary, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. -Wiem tylko tyle, że dałam mu swój numer i już nigdy się nie odezwał.

Brzmiała na pokonaną, niemal smutną i kątem oka, Alec zauważył, że Magnus odłożył papierosa i stanął wyprostowany, kiwając się na stopach, jakby jej ból oddziaływał centralnie na niego. Zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że była jego siostrą, czy może był taki ze wszystkimi. Pochłaniając smutek wokół niego, jakby był jego własny. Alec wiedział, jak niebezpieczne jest czuć się w taki sposób.

-Jestem pewien, że jest na to jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie -rzucił odpowiedzialnie Magnus, oczyszczając swoje gardło.

Dziwnie było na niego patrzeć. Wyglądał, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo. Alec nie znał go zbyt dobrze, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takiego.

-Może dałaś mu zły numer -zasugerował Simon.

-Wiem, jaki mam numer, Simon! -prychnęła Clary. -I nie byłam pijana.

Oczyściła swoje gardło, po czym odwróciła wzrok na chwilkę i uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak czy inaczej, to nie ma znaczenia! -zawołała bardziej wesoła. -Nie ma się co przejmować jakimś kolesiem z imprezy sprzed miesiąca.

Nawet Alec był w stanie powiedzieć, że było to całkowite kłamstwo, ale nikt nie zamierzał się kłócić. Rzucił okiem na Magnusa, który wrócił do swojego pewnego siebie i czarującego ja.

.

-Od kiedy palisz? -zapytała Isabelle, kiedy tylko wrócili do mieszkania i byli poza zasięgiem uszu sąsiadów.

Alec wypuścił głośno oddech, nerwowo przygryzając wargę.

-Nie robię tego -odparł. -J-ja spanikowałem.

Isabelle uniosła pytająco brew.

-Ostatnio, kiedy wyszedłem na balkon, Magnus palił i zaoferował mi papierosa, a j-ja powiedziałem tak -wytłumaczył, czując się głupio.

Isabelle spojrzała na niego jednoznacznie i zaczęła się śmiać tak bardzo, że aż odrzuciła głowę do tyłu.

-To jest po prostu bezcenne! -zawołała, a łzy rozbawienia napłynęły do jej ciemnych oczu.

-Co? -Alec burknął niezadowolony.

-Zacząłeś palić, ponieważ zdenerwowałeś się, kiedy przystojny facet zaoferował ci papierosa.

-To nie ma związku z tym, że jest przystojny -skłamał głośno, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w zażenowaniu.

-Ma! -zachichotała Isabelle. -Zawsze zapominasz jak funkcjonować przy gorących facetach.

Alec ominął ją i zdecydował, że skrzyżowanie ramion będzie wystarczająco dorosłą rzeczą do zrobienia.

.

W zeszłym tygodniu Alec wracał do domu z rękami pełnymi książek i pracami, które trzeba było ocenić. Położył wszystko na stole w kuchni i wtedy odwrócił się w stronę zlewu, aby umyć ręce. Wtedy to zobaczył kota swojego sąsiada, siedzącego w zlewie i gapiącego się na niego zmęczonymi ślepiami.

Parsknął i powoli podszedł do zwierzaka. Prezes Miau powąchał jego dłoń, po czym przycisnął swoją główkę do niego. Alec podniósł kociaka i ruszył na korytarz, aby zapukać do drzwi Magnusa.

Jego sąsiad otworzył drzwi kilka sekund później i Alec zamarł w szoku. Miał na sobie spodnie do jogi oraz niezwykle obcisły podkoszulek bez ramion, który przykleił się do jego brązowej skóry. Wyobraźnia Aleca zaczęła pracować na najwyższym poziomie. Musiał potrząsnąć swoją głową, aby przywrócić swój umysł na odpowiedni tor.

-Prezes! -zawołał i ruszył, aby wyjąć kota z ramion Aleca.

Jego nagła bliskość była trochę niepokojąca.

-Uhm. Siedział w mojej kuchni, kiedy wróciłem z pracy -wytłumaczył słabo, nerwowo drapiąc się w tył głowy.

-Jak się tam dostałeś? -Magnus jęknął wesoło, trzymając kota w ramionach, patrząc na w jego oczy, po czym obrócił się do Aleca. -Wybacz za niego.

-Żaden problem -odpowiedział Alec, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Zaczął iść z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, kiedy głos Magnusa go zatrzymał.

-Alexander! Poczekaj!

Alec zamarł i odwrócił się w stronę sąsiada, mrużąc oczy. -Skąd znasz moje pełne imię?

Magnus posłał mu pewny siebie uśmieszek. -Dostałem twoją pocztę przez przypadek. Wejdź!

Magnus odwrócił się, a Alec wszedł za nim do mieszkania nieśmiało. Nie gapił się na tyłek swojego sąsiada, kiedy ten schylił się, aby postawić kota na podłodze. Prezes Miau momentalnie uciekł pod sofę, próbując coś złapać. Była tam też mata do jogi, która znajdowała się obok kanapy, wyjaśniała ona strój sąsiada i Alec wcale nie zaczął wyobrażać sobie Magnusa podczas ćwiczeń. Mężczyzna podszedł do stolika kawowego i zabrał z niego kilka kopert, po czym podał je Alecowi z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Proszę bardzo!

-Dziękuję -odpowiedział Alec, przestępując z nogi na nogę nerwowo.

-Może chcesz kawę lub herbatę? To wszystko, co mogę zrobić w podziękowaniu za przyniesienie Prezesa -zaoferował Magnus i Alec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego sąsiad rzeczywiście użył uwodzicielskiego tonu, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia.

-Kawa brzmi dobrze -odpowiedział.

Magnus pokiwał głową wesoło i ruszył spokojnie do kuchni, aby włączyć ekspres. To, że Alec się gapił, było oczywiste, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Było coś fascynującego w sposobie poruszania się Magnusa, jego wysokie i szczupłe ciało poruszało się z gracją, która przypominała mu kota. Chodził, jakby każdy krok miał określony cel.

Niedługo później, Alec trzymał kubek z parującą cieczą. Nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonego odgłosu, kiedy zaczął pić.

-Cholera, świetna kawa -wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc na kubek, jakby było w nim coś tajemniczego.

-Prosto z Kolumbii -odpowiedział Magnus z uśmiechem, biorąc łyka swojej kawy. -Mam tak przyjaciela, przysyła mi trochę każdego miesiąca.

-Zalety posiadania przyjaciół dookoła świata, jak przypuszczam -odparł Alec z delikatnym uśmiechem. -Twoja herbata jest z Anglii?

W jego tonie słychać było rozbawienie, co sprawiło, że Magnus posłał mu miły i ciepły uśmiech.

-Nie, jest z Indii -odpowiedział żartobliwie, puszczając oczko znad swojego kubka.

Alec zaczerwienił się. -Naprawdę byłeś w tych wszystkich miejscach? -zapytał, oczyszczając swoje gardło, aby ukryć zażenowanie. Wskazywał na wielką mapę świata powieszoną obok telewizora. Na każdym kontynencie było mnóstwo kolorowych pinezki.

Magnus pokiwał głową zamyślony, mała iskra pojawiła się w jego spojrzeniu, które spoczywało na mapie.

-Chciałbym móc tyle podróżować -przyznał szczerze Alec, podchodząc bliżej, aby mieć lepszy widok.

-To naprawdę niesamowite -potwierdził Magnus -ale później zaczynasz czuć się samotnie.

-Tęskniłeś za swoją rodziną?

-Za rodziną? Oczywiście. Od samego początku -jego sąsiad wyglądał, jakby zgubił się w chwili. -Ale po jakimś czasie zaczynasz tęsknić za innymi rzeczami, o których nawet byś nie pomyślał. Na przykład za jedzeniem. Nigdzie na świecie nie znajdziesz burgerów takich jak w Nowym Jorku.

Alec uśmiechnął się. -Wtedy zaczynasz tęsknić za znajomymi miejscami -powiedział Magnus z nostalgią w jego tonie. -Wydaje mi się, że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęskniłem za Nowym Jorkiem do czasu, kiedy zobaczyłem ten widok. Widziałem niezwykłe góry, jeziora, pustynie... Widziałem wiele pięknych miejsc, które autentycznie zapierały dech w piersiach, ale to wszystko nie było... znajome. To nie był dom.

-Jak długo cię nie było? -zapytał grzecznie Alec.

W jego oczach można było dostrzec nutkę smutku, która sprawiła, że poczuł się on niekomfortowo. Alec chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko pomóc wrócić mu do normalnego stanu. Chciał go dotknąć i pomóc sobie z tym poradzić. Unikał kontaktu z ludźmi, nie był nigdy bliżej, niż to było potrzebne. Jednak Magnus był taki promienny, zawsze się uśmiechał, zawsze był wesoły, więc ta melancholijna wrażliwość, którą pokazywał w tym momencie, była wystarczająca, aby Alec zapomniał o swojej niechęci do bliskości.

-Pięć lat -odpowiedział Magnus, oczyszczając gardło i kręcąc głową.

To nie wystarczyło, aby przywrócić uśmiech na jego twarz, co tylko zaniepokoiło Aleca bardziej.

-Dlaczego wyjechałeś? -zapytał mimo wszystko.

Nie po raz pierwszy był zainteresowany i chciał wiedzieć więcej, dokładniej rzecz biorąc, chciał wiedzieć wszystko, na co pozwoli mu jego sąsiad.

-Och, to naprawdę nudna historia -uniknął tematu, machając ręką beztrosko. -Opowieść na inny czas, miejmy nadzieję, że z dużo ilością alkoholu.

Alec zachichotał. Tak po prostu uśmiech powrócił na jego twarzy.

-Miałem zamiar obejrzeć „Kochanków z Księżyca" i zamówić sushi -kontynuował radośnie Magnus. -Chcesz się przyłączyć?

-Jasne -odpowiedział Alec. -Pójdę wziąć szybki prysznic i zaraz wracam.

-Tak, ja też powinienem to zrobić. -Magnus uśmiechnął się. -Pobije każdego, kto powie, że joga nie jest prawdziwym sportem.

Alec zaśmiał się, skończył swoją kawę i wrócił do mieszkania.

.

Więc może Alec rzeczywiście dwa tygodnie później znalazł się w sklepie na rogu, żeby kupić papierosy tylko po to, aby mieć wymówkę do przesiadywania na balkonie, nawet kiedy pierwsze dni listopada przyniosły ze sobą mrozy. Wracał właśnie ze swojego wieczornego biegu, kiedy myśl przebiegła przez jego głowę i zatrzymał się w sklepie bez dłuższego zastanawiania się.

Alec czuł się naprawdę głupio. Szczególnie ze względu na to, że Magnus nie był singlem. Jego związek z Raphaelem był dziwny, zdystansowany i nie wydawał się dla niego dobry, ale nie miał prawa oceniać wyborów miłosnych jego sąsiada. Szczególnie dlatego, że był sam od naprawdę długiego czasu.

Kiedy wszedł do windy w swoim budynku, całkowicie pogrążył się w myślach. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i zauważył Magnusa próbującego rozwalić własne drzwi, przeklinając pod nosem.

-Magnus? Wszystko w porządku? -zapytał ostrożnie, przechylając głowę, aby mieć na niego lepszy wgląd.

Jego włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, a jaskrawo pomarańczowa koszula cała pomięta. Magnus kołysał się na nogach, odwracając w stronę Aleca. Jego zielone oczy były przekrwione i nieobecne.

-Jestem bardzo, bardzo pijany -odpowiedział powoli, jakby dwa razy sprawdzał, czy wypowiadane zdanie rzeczywiście ma jakiś sens. -A ty jesteś bardzo spocony -dodał, spoglądając na niego zamglonymi oczami.

Alec przestąpił na nogach. -Biegałem -wytłumaczył zażenowany.

-Och, to nie była krytyka -mruknął Magnus z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. -Podobasz mi się taki spocony.

Alec poczuł, jak jego policzki zapłonęły. Oczyścił swoje gardło zawstydzony. To nie tak, że jego sąsiad był w stanie zauważyć cokolwiek.

-Co robisz na korytarzu? -zapytał Alec, myśląc, że zmiana tematu będzie mądrym posunięciem.

-Zapomniałem kluczy od Raphaela, a zapasowy jest oczywiście w środku -Magnus przyznał ze złością.

To było urocze, pomyślał Alec, zanim nie zganił się w myślach. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Jego sąsiad wracał właśnie od swojego chłopaka.

-I Raphael jest dupkiem, który nie chce mi ich przywieźć, więc utknąłem na zewnątrz -wyznał, opierając się o ścianę, aby zwiększyć swoją równowagę.

Alec przekręcił klucz w swoich drzwiach. -Wejdź -zaoferował delikatnie. -Dam ci wodę.

-Och, świetnie! -zawołał radośnie Magnus, zmierzając za nim do środka. -Może mógłbym wspiąć się przez twój balkon po klucze. Zostawiłem otwarte drzwi.

-Nie będziesz wspinał się nigdzie z takim poziomem alkoholu w twojej krwi -powiedział poważnie Alec.

-No dalej! Jestem pewien, że będzie śmiesznie! -nalegał Magnus, wskazując na niego palcem. Jego paznokcie pomalowane były na niebiesko.

-Nie będzie, kiedy spadniesz, a ja będę musiał wytłumaczyć twojej rodzinie, jak umarłeś.

-Powiedz im, że chcę, aby napisali na nagrobku „Wierzę, że potrafię latać" -zachichotał Magnus.

Alec musiał się na to zaśmiać. Zmusił Magnusa, aby ten usiadł przy stole w kuchni, jego długie nogi poruszały się po pustej przestrzeni. Alec nalał mu wysoką szklankę wody.

-Wypij -polecił, a Magnus zaczął współpracować.

Przyglądał się w ciszy, jak mężczyzna pił odę. Jego jabłko Adama poruszało się w sposób, który wcale nie powinien być rozpraszający. Alec odwrócił wzrok, kiedy sąsiad głośno odłożył szklankę.

-Już! -zawołał. -Jestem całkowicie trzeźwy!

Alec parsknął w odpowiedzi, ale znowu stał się poważny, kiedy Magnus wstał na nogi i zaczął kierować się w stronę balkonu.

-Mogę się już wspinać po balkonach!

Alec złapał go za ramię, nie za mocno, aby zranić, ale wystarczająco mocno, aby nie mógł zrobić kolejnego kroku.

-Nie, nie możesz -odpowiedział bezkompromisowo Alec. Czasem używał tego tonu, kiedy zwracał się do swoich uczniów, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek negocjacji na temat zadań domowych.

-Ale Prezes Miau jest w środku -kłócił się Magnus. -Nie możemy zostawić go na śmierć Alexandrze! Nie możemy!

-Dobrze, ale ja pójdę -odpowiedział Alec, przewracając oczami na niezwykłe zmartwienie sąsiada.

Oboje znajdowali się na balkonie. Alec wykorzystał sytuację, aby przyprzeć Magnusa do barierki.

-Nie ruszaj się -rozkazał, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

-Lubię, kiedy jesteś taki władczy -odpowiedział Magnus z głupim uśmiechem. -To gorące.

Alec zarumienił się kolejny raz, ale szybko odwrócił się, aby przejść na balkon Magnusa. Murek nie był zbyt wysoki, więc musiał tylko przenieść wagę na ręce i szybko przedostać się na drugą stronę.

-Jestem pewien, że twój chłopak by to docenił -mruknął, lądując na balkonie Magnusa. Ruszył prosto do drzwi, po czym je otworzył.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz -wybełkotał Magnus.

-Gdzie twoje zapasowe klucze? -zapytał Alec, nie za bardzo chcąc rozmawiać o życiu miłosnym jego sąsiada.

Oparł się o barierkę, patrząc prosto w zamglone oczy.

-Są na wieszaczku na klucze w korytarzu.

Alec momentalnie przeszedł przez salon, znajdując miejsce, o którym mówił Magnus. Prezes Miau spał na kanapie, jednak otworzył oczy na sekundę, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje, po czym wrócił do drzemki. Jego życie nie wyglądało na zagrożone.

Alec znalazł Magnusa dokładnie w miejscu, w którym go zostawił. Opierał się o murek między balkonami. Wyciągnął rękę z kluczami, ale Magnus nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.

-Magnus -zawołał, potrząsając kluczami przed jego twarzą.

-Powiedziałeś, żebym się nie ruszał, więc nie chciałem ci dawać powodu, żeby mnie ukarać -odpowiedział sąsiad, którego ręce były skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej w zrelaksowanej pozie.

Policzki Aleca ponownie zapłonęły i był pewien, że rumieniec rozprzestrzenił się z jego policzków na szyję aż po koniuszki jego uszu. Potrząsnął głową niedowierzająco, chowając klucze do kieszeni.

-O mój Boże -jęknął. -Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś.

Przeskoczył z powrotem na drugą stronę murku, lądując centralnie przed Magnusem, który wyglądał, jakby miał umrzeć ze śmiechu.

-Wybacz -zachichotał -ale tak łatwo cię zawstydzić.

Alec zmrużył oczy i rzucił do niego kluczami. -Powinienem zostawić cię na zewnątrz, żebyś wytrzeźwiał.

Magnus spojrzał na niego, udając zranienie. -Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

-Zrobię to następnym razem -odpowiedział Alec i tylko to sprawiło, że jego sąsiad ponownie zaczął się śmiać.

Był to dźwięk, do którego naprawdę mógłby się przyzwyczaić.


	3. S.O.S.

-Alec, przysięgam, że jestem przeklęty!

Magnus uniósł brew. Krzyk dochodził z jego balkonu. Siedząca obok niego Clary spięła się, a jemu zajęło to moment, aby zorientować się, że słyszy głos należący do Jace'a. Siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając powtórki Amerykańskiego Idola i obrażali kandydatów, popijając wino, zupełnie jak w każde niedzielne popołudnie, kiedy głos rozszedł się po mieszkaniu.

-Dlaczego to mi przydarzają się tego typu rzeczy? -zawołał Jace.

-Ponieważ jesteś idiotą -odparł śmiertelnie poważnie głos należący do Aleca.

Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-Odpierdol się -odpowiedział Jace, ale nie krył się w tym żaden gniew. -Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle ci to powiedziałem.

-Bo potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie trzymał cię w pionie.

-Och, nie udawaj takiego niewiniątka -warknął Jace. -Oboje doskonale pamiętamy, kiedy upiłeś się tak bardzo, że zacząłeś krzyczeć do turystów na Times Square jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że Kapitan Ameryka jest taki gorący.

Magnus wstał na równe nogi i ruszył w stronę balkonu. Nawet Clary zaczęła się śmiać.

-Obiecałeś, że nigdy więcej nie będziemy o tym wspominać -odparł Alec, brzmiąc na całkowicie zdradzonego.

-Cóż, Kapitan Ameryka w rzeczy samej jest niezwykle gorący -uciął Magnus, opierając się o drzwi wyjściowe. Przyglądał się rodzeństwu na sąsiednim balkonie, biorąc łyk wina z kieliszka, jakby to była codzienność.

Jace miał podbite oko.

Alec zarumienił się momentalnie i spojrzał na swojego brata. -Nienawidzę cię.

-Zasłużyłeś -mruknął w odpowiedzi Jace, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. -Cześć Magnus.

-Witajcie chłopcy -odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem. -To wszystko jest naprawdę niezwykle zabawne, ale jesteście głośni, a tak się składa, że próbujemy oglądać telewizję.

-Cóż, próbuję przemówić do rozumu mojemu bratu, ale z nim zawsze jest trudno -wytłumaczył Jace.

-Nie jestem trudny -zaprotestował Alec, a jego oczy wyrażały niedowierzanie. Odwrócił twarz w stronę Magnusa. -Jest na mnie zły, ponieważ nie współczuje mu, że uderzył go koleś, którego dziewczynę podrywał.

-Nie podrywałem jej! -kłócił się głośno Jace. -To ona próbowała uwieść mnie!

-Szczegóły -powiedział Alec, przewracając oczami.

-Jesteś najgorszy -niemal zaskomlał jego brat, mrużąc niedowierzająco oczy.

-Też cię kocham.

Jace miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale zamilkł, kiedy Clary znalazła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, stojąc za swoim bratem. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko z zaskoczeniem.

-Clary! -zawołał jakby z ulgą.

Nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do środka.

-Clary, zaczekaj! -krzyknął Jace, wychylając się przez murek rozdzielający balkony, aby nie stracić jej z oczu.

Nie odwróciła się, tylko wróciła na kanapę, kompletnie go ignorując.

Magnus nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Blondyn odwrócił się z desperacją w stronę swojego brata, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chłopak przeskoczył szybko przez ściankę dzielącą balkony, po czym wbiegł do mieszkania Magnusa.

Wpatrywał się w plecy blondyna, po czym posłał zszokowane spojrzenie w stronę Aleca.

-Tak bardzo za niego przepraszam -zawołał jego sąsiad, po czym dodał nieco głośniej: -Jace! Natychmiast tu wracaj. Nie możesz włamywać się do moich sąsiadów!

-Clary -powiedział Jace, kompletnie ignorując swojego brata. -Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę. Przysięgam, że próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić!

W jego głosie słychać było desperację tak wielką, że Magnus nawet nie śmiał przerywać i wyrzucać go z mieszkania. Wydawało mu się, że musi być coś więcej w tej historii niż zwykły dupek, który nie zadzwonił do jego siostry.

-Wcale nie! -odparła Clary, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, ale Magnus dostrzegł płomienie tańczące w jej zielonych oczach.

-Dwadzieścia dolców, że znowu go uderzy -wyszeptał Alec stojący obok.

Opierał się o murek, aby mieć lepszy widok na toczącą się sprzeczkę. Magnus mógł poczuć jego boską wodę kolońską, która sprawiła, że jego w jego brzuchu pojawiło się najmilsze uczucie na świecie.

-Stawiam trzydzieści, że zamiast tego się zejdą -odpowiedział Magnus. -Może chcesz przejść na tę stronę? Musi ci być niewygodnie -dodał, wskazując na pozycję sąsiada.

Alec parsknął śmiechem, ale mimo wszystko przeskoczył na drugą stronę, przyłączając się do swojego sąsiada po jego stronie balkonu.

-Dzwoniłem! -zawołał Jace, rozkładając ręce w całkowitym szoku. -Dzwoniłem i pisałem, ale nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałaś!

-Przestań kłamać! -krzyknęła Clary, wstając na nogi, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

Była od niego dużo niższa, ale mimo wszystko odsunął się od niej o krok.

-Dobra decyzja -skomentował spokojnie Magnus i zapalił papierosa, po czym zrobił to samo z papierosem Aleca.

-Przygotuj dwadzieścia dolców -odpowiedział sąsiad, z wydobywającym się z jego ust dymem, tym samym tonem.

-Nie kłamię! -zaprotestował Jace.

Przerwał na moment, wyglądając, jakby miał zaraz stracić rozum. Niestety, jego twarz rozświetliła się chwilę później, jakby wpadł na najlepszy pomysł w swoim życiu, po czym zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie.

-Mogę ci to udowodnić! -rzekł, wyciągając telefon.

Wahał się przed podejściem do dziewczyny. Jego palce przesuwały się po ekranie. Po kilku sekundach podał telefon Clary.

-Widzisz? -powiedział głośno. -Pisałem do ciebie! Nie odpowiedziałaś!

Clary skupiła się na ekranie. Magnus obserwował ją, kiedy czytała wiadomości, przesuwając palcem po ekranie niezwykle powoli.

-Wydaje mi się, że wygram -wymamrotał do Aleca.

-Och, spokojnie, nie doceniasz głupoty mojego brata -szepnął do sąsiada.

Po jakimś czasie twarz Clary złagodniała. Magnus nie wiedział, co było w wiadomościach, ale potrafiło poskromić wściekłość dziewczyny. A przynajmniej na jakieś trzy sekundy. Przeczytała wiadomości dwa razy, zanim posłała wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Jace'a, który zrobił krok w tył dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. To był wielki błąd, ponieważ odsunął się na idealną odległość, aby mogła uderzyć go w twarz z całej siły.

-To ma być jakiś żart? -krzyknęła. -Myślisz, że to śmieszne?

Magnus jęknął, po czym zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu banknotu dla Aleca.

-Dziękuję bardzo -powiedział jego sąsiad z bezczelnym uśmiechem. -Przyjemnie robi się z tobą interesy.

-Co? -odkrzyknął Jace, kiedy szok po kolejnym uderzeniu minął. -Przestań mnie bić na miłość boską! Co zrobiłem tym razem? Napisałem do ciebie, przecież sama widziałaś!

-Nie napisałeś do mnie! -warknęła rudowłosa w odpowiedzi. -Napisałeś do kogoś, kto ma na imię Claire. Ja jestem Clary!

Zaskoczony Jace spojrzał na telefon, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zabawny sposób, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił.

-Cholera -zawołał.

Magnus musiał przygryźć wargę, aby nie zacząć się śmiać. Obok niego, Alec pokręcił głową z irytacją.

-Idiota -mruknął do siebie, ale powiedział to w sposób przesycony uczuciami. -Przysięgam, że musieli upuścić go, kiedy był dzieckiem i uderzył się w głowę.

Magnus zachichotał.

-Spójrz Clary, przykro mi. Przysięgam, że chciałem napisać do ciebie -powiedział Jace przepraszającym tonem, jego oczy skupione były na rudowłosej. -Świetnie się bawiliśmy tamtej nocy i nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Daj mi to jakoś naprawić, proszę!

Clary skrzyżowała swoje ręce w obronnym geście, uparcie nie patrząc na niego. Jace zrobił odważnie krok do przodu, przechylając głowę, aby złapać jej spojrzenie.

-Przepraszam -powtórzył, niemal szepcząc. -Pozwól postawić sobie drinka lub obiad albo najlepiej oba. Cokolwiek zechcesz.

Magnus ukrył swój uśmiech za kieliszkiem wina.

-Czy planowanie randki oznacza, że jednak wygrałem? -zapytał, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Aleca.

-Nie -odpowiedział momentalnie, ale mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. -Przegrałeś, musisz się z tym pogodzić.

-Ale z ciebie sztywniak -zaczął narzekać.

-Już mi to mówiono nie jeden raz -odpowiedział pusto Alec, ale nadal utrzymywał ten mały uśmiech.

-Cóż, turyści z Time Square mogą myśleć inaczej -droczył się, przygryzając wargę, aby się nie zaśmiać.

Alec głośno jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. -Nienawidzę go.

Magnus nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Odwrócił głowę w stronę pary stojącej w jego salonie, aby zobaczyć, jak Clary kiwa powoli głową, zgadzając się na propozycję Jace'a.

.

Magnus był osobą towarzyską od zawsze. Wykorzystywał dosłownie każdą okazję, aby poznać nowych ludzi, a lista jego kontaktów była pełna osób z całego świata. Nigdy nikogo nie oceniał, a szczególnie nie oceniał ich dziwactw. Był otwarty, więc to nie było jakąś niespodzianką, że nigdy nie zamykał drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Jocelyn i Luke często karcili to przyzwyczajenie i przypominali mu, że mieszka w Nowym Jorku, które jest niebezpiecznym miastem, a nie w jakiejś spokojnej wsi, gdzie wszyscy znają swoich sąsiadów. Odpowiadał na to, że przecież zna sąsiadów. Aleca mieszkającego obok i dwoje sąsiadów piętro niżej.

Mieszkanie na wprost korytarze zajmował mężczyzna po trzydziestce, który pracował na Wall Street i był naprawdę przystojny, ale niewiarygodnie nudny. Ostatnie mieszkanie zajmowała młoda para, która przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku z Los Angeles. Twierdzili, że oboje są aktorami, ale Magnus nigdy ich nie widział w niczym, więc nie wiedział, czy kłamali, czy to po prostu było ich marzenie.

Więc Magnus naprawdę znał swoich sąsiadów. Wydawali się na tyle mili, że nie czuł się źle, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Dla niego było to ułatwieniem, szczególnie kiedy Raphael, Simon i Clary ciągle przychodzili do jego mieszkania bez zapowiedzi, żeby z nim posiedzieć lub obejrzeć jakiś mecz (głównie Raphael), ponieważ nie mieli kablówki. Mimo wszystko był zaskoczony, kiedy jego drzwi otworzyły się na oścież pewnej nocy i nie zobaczył żadnego z nich w progu.

Zaprosił przyjaciela, a przez przyjaciela miał na myśli potencjalnego partnera na jedną noc, którego zapewne już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy po spędzonej wspólnie nocy. Byli już prawie na etapie, kiedy zaczynają się interesujące rzeczy, ale przerwał im hałas. Odwrócił się na kanapie, jego randka również spojrzała w to samo miejsce, Uniósł brew w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy zobaczył Isabelle ledwo trzymającą się na nogach.

-Magnus! -zawołała szczęśliwa, widząc go, zanim nie dostrzegła jego gościa. -I... ty!

Była całkowicie pijana.

-Co robicie w mieszkaniu mojego brata? -zapytała rozradowana, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz na świecie. -Robimy imprezę? Super!

Wyrzuciła entuzjastycznie ręce w powietrze, a Magnus poczuł współczucie.

-To nie mieszkanie Aleca, skarbie -odpowiedział delikatnie, wstając z kanapy, aby podejść do dziewczyny. -To moje mieszkanie.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać i uderzyła go w ramię, jakby opowiedział najzabawniejszy żart, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Skrzywił się. Była dużo silniejsza, niż na to wyglądała.

-Wcale nie! -zachichotała. -Gdzie Alec?

Magnus spojrzał na swój zegarek, aby sprawdzić godzinę. -Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie wrócił. Wspominał coś o randce z kolesiem o imieniu... Eric? Ethan? Nie pamiętam.

-Ugh! -niemal krzyknęła, przechylając kciuk w dół. -Edward.

Znowu zaczęła się śmiać, po czym zbliżyła się, żeby wyszeptać mu na ucho: -Myślisz, że świeci w słońcu?

Magnus parsknął, łapiąc delikatnie jej ramię, aby nie przewróciła się na podłogę. -Mam nadzieję, że nie. Dość lubię twojego brata, nie chcę, żeby zabił go wampir.

-Powinieneś umówić się z moim bratem -powiedziała.

Magnus spoglądał na nią, ale nie odpowiadał. Odwrócił się do swojej randki z przepraszającym spojrzeniem. Siedział teraz niezręcznie na kanapie.

-Kto to? -zapytała Isabelle, wskazując palcem na biednego mężczyznę.

-Uhm, to Axel. Alex to Isabelle. Siostra mojego sąsiada.

Axel pokiwał niepewnie głową, wyglądał, jakby próbował się ukryć przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem Isabelle.

-Skąd znasz mojego brata Axel? -zapytała, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wyglądałaby naprawdę groźnie, gdyby nie była tak upita.

-N-nie znam go -wymamrotał, wyglądając na bardziej zdezorientowanego z sekundy na sekundę.

-Więc dlaczego jesteś w jego mieszkaniu?

Brzmiała prawie, jakby była wściekła. W jej oczach można było dostrzec ochronną iskierkę. Magnus musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Izzy. To nie mieszkanie twojego brata tylko moje -powtórzył spokojnie.

Tym razem wydawała się go usłyszeć, ponieważ rozejrzała się wokół.

-Ta, tak myślałam -powiedziała po pewnym czasie. -Alec poprosiłby o moje zdanie, gdyby chciał zmienić wystrój. Jest okropny w takich sprawach.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien zapytać ją o numer Aleca, żeby zadzwonić do niego, aby przyszedł po swoją siostrę, ale nie wiedział, czy to było odpowiednią rzeczą do zrobienia. Alec był na randce, tak samo, jak Magnus, ale ta jego i tak była już zrujnowana, ponieważ zanim jego sąsiad dotarłby tutaj, byłoby już za późno. Przeniósł wzrok na Axela, który wpatrywał się w podłogę swoimi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami.

-Och, Izzy. Będziesz mi naprawdę dużo winna -wyszeptał do niej, zanim odwrócił się twarzą do swojej randki. -Wybacz -powiedział. -Powinieneś iść. Nie mogę jej wyrzucić w takim stanie.

Axel pokiwał głową, wstając na nogi. -Rozumiem. Zadzwonię.

Pochylił się i przycisnął na moment usta do ust Magnusa, po czym wyszedł.

-Dobrze, że już poszedł! -Isabelle prawie krzyknęła, kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły. -Był nudny. Co z nim nie tak?

Magnus przewrócił oczami. -Byliśmy już blisko najciekawszej część randki, kiedy zdecydowałaś się wtargnąć do mojego mieszkania.

Isabelle tylko wzruszyła ramionami, grzebiąc w swojej torebce.

-Zadzwonię do Aleca -zakomunikowała.

Wyrwał telefon z jej dłoni, kiedy tylko wyjęła go z torebki. Zaczęła głośno protestować, więc usadził ją na kanapie.

-Nie będziesz dzwoniła do swojego brata. Ja to zrobię. Kiedy usłyszy, że jesteś pijana, to spanikuje.

Odblokował telefon i zobaczył wiadomości od Aleca, więc je otworzył. Pieprzyć prywatność, pomyślał. W końcu to przez Isabelle nie przespał się z Axelem.

S.O.S. pisało w wiadomości. Uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Isabelle.

-Dlaczego wysłał ci S.O.S? -zapytał.

-Och, to nasz sekretny kod, kiedy jesteśmy na strasznych randkach -wybełkotała, powoli zamykając oczy. -To znaczy, że mam do niego zadzwonić i znaleźć mu wymówkę, żeby uciec z randki.

I w tej samej chwili, gdy skończyła mówić, zasnęła. Przewrócił oczami. Przynajmniej znalazł wymówkę.

Wybrał numer Aleca, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy zobaczył jego zdjęcie kontaktu. Było zrobione z boku, jego wzrok zagubiony w rzeczywistości i jego niebieskie oczy błyszczące z podekscytowania. Miał lekki zarost i Magnus po raz kolejny pomyślał, jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że jego sąsiad był mieszanką wszystkich jego słabości.

-Co tak długo? -wyszeptał Alec, odbierając po pierwszym sygnale. -Umieram tutaj!

-Uhm, z tej strony Magnus -odpowiedział.

-Magnus? -zapytał Alec, brzmiąc na niezwykle zaskoczonego, nie mógł go za to winić. Sam byłby zaskoczony. -Dlaczego dzwonisz z telefonu Izzy?

Magnus zaczął szybko opowiadać, co się wydarzyło, od przybycia Izzy do jej zaśnięcia na kanapie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał mówić, że nie był sam, kiedy przyszła. Kiedy skończył, Alec wziął głęboki oddech.

-Wszystko z nią dobrze?

Magnus spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynę. -Tak. Chrapie.

-Przysięgam, że moje rodzeństwo będzie przyczyną mojej śmierci -powiedział i brzmiał na bardzo zirytowanego.

-I tak potrzebowałeś wymówki, żeby wyjść z randki, nieprawdaż? -zapytał Magnus, chcąc chociaż trochę poprawić jego humor.

-Masz rację -odparł. -Naprawdę jej potrzebowałem. Zaraz będę.

-Dobrze, więc do zobaczenia.

-Magnus! -zawołał Alec, kiedy miał już się rozłączyć.

-Tak?

-Jeśli się obudzi, nie pozwól jej dorwać twojej zapalniczki -powiedział głośno.

-Co?

-Kiedy jest pijana, zmienia się w piromana -wytłumaczył Alec. -Nie ma też filtru w ustach, więc nie przejmuj się, jeśli powie coś dziwnego. Możliwe, że będzie chciała się również z tobą przespać.

Po tym rozłączył się, zostawiając Magnus ze wzrokiem wbitym w telefon w całkowitym oszołomieniu.

Isabelle obudziła się dwadzieścia minut później. Rozejrzała się wokół, zapewne zastanawiając się, gdzie jest. Jej oczy skupiły się na Magnusie, który oglądał telewizję, siedząc tuż obok i paląc papierosa, jakby nigdy nic.

-Magnus! -zawołała niespodziewanie, przez co podskoczył.

Odłożył papierosa, przypominając sobie ostrzenia Aleca.

-Jak się czujesz? -zapytał, podając jej szklankę z wodą, którą przygotował już wcześniej.

-Cudownie! -odpowiedziała. Wzięła łyka wody i skrzywiła się. -To nie wódka! -zawołała niezadowolona, jakby Magnus ją zdradził.

-Nie, skarbie, to woda. Przysięgam, że od niej nie zardzewiejesz -odpowiedział z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

-No proszę cię -mruknęła niezadowolona. -Powinieneś być tym fajnym! Gdzie tequila?

-Nienawidzę tequili -odpowiedział Magnus, kręcąc głową. To było ogromne kłamstwo. Kochał tequilę. -Chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego się tak upiłaś?

Isabelle uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby próbowała go poderwać, jednak uśmiech nie dosięgnął jej oczu. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i pochyliła w jego stronę. Nie był pod wrażeniem. Spotkał się z lepszymi sposobami odwrócenia uwagi.

-Nie uważasz, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś fajnego? -zapytała, przeczesując swoje długie, ciemne włosy palcami.

-Nie -odpowiedział normalnie, zabierając jej rękę z dala od siebie. -Nie ma nic lepszego od twojej historii, dlaczego upiłaś się tak bardzo, że pomyliłaś moje mieszkanie z tym twojego brata.

To wydawało się trochę ją otrzeźwić, ponieważ uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, a w zamian pojawił się smutek. Zaczęła nerwowo poruszać palcami, a Magnus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy dobrze zrobił, pytając o to.

-To po prostu ten czas w roku -wyszeptała i nie brzmiała już na pijaną.

Chciał zapytać, ale się powstrzymał. Cokolwiek to było, wydawało się nie być szczęśliwe. Nie chciał, żeby wyznawała sekrety pod wpływem alkoholu. Nie chciał zmuszać jej do mówienia o czymś, czego będzie żałowała następnego dnia.

Zaczęła pocierać dłonią w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się ten sam tatuaż, który mieli jej bracia. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, a Magnus nie miał pojęcia co robić, jego usta otworzyły się w szoku. Nachylił się, żeby złapać ją za rękę z oczywistą troską.

-Isabelle, przepraszam -powiedział delikatnie. -Nie musisz mi mówić.

-To po prostu ten czas w roku -powtórzyła, a w jej głosie było więcej smutku. To łamało mu serce.

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się głośno, a sekundę później Alec klęczał przed swoją siostrą, sięgając po dłoń, którą trzymał Magnus.

-Izzy, wszystko w porządku? -zapytał, a w jego głosie słychać było niezwykłą troskę, miłość.

Magnus chciał go w tej chwili pocałować. To nie był najlepszy moment.

Stał się jeszcze gorszy, kiedy Isabelle zaczęła płakać, przyciskając twarz do zagłębienia w szyi swojego brata. Alec zamknął oczy i trzyma ją mocno, delikatnie szepcząc jej do ucha. Jego palce przeczesywały jej włosy. Nie puściła dłoni Magnusa, którą on ścisnął nieco mocniej, próbując jakoś wysłać jej wsparcie.

Zaczęła mamrotać jakieś słowa, a Alec szeptał: -Wiem -powtarzał przez cały czas. Po jakimś czasie zasnęła ponownie, powtarzając imię jak litanię. Max.

Alec położył ją delikatnie na kanapie, uważając, aby jej nie obudzić. Magnus poszedł do sypialni, aby przynieść koc. Kiedy wrócił, Alec siedział na drugiej kanapie z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Magnus przykrył Isabelle kocem. Wydawała się teraz taka drobna, taka zwinięta w kłębek. Na jej twarzy wciąż było widać ślady łez.

Było coś okropnego w widoku kogoś, kto jest zwykle taki niezależny i silny, kiedy jest tak podatny na zranienie. Nienawidził tego. Od zawsze nienawidził oglądać upadki ludzi, których nie potrafił złapać.

-Alec -wyszeptał delikatnie.

Jego sąsiad spojrzał na niego. Wydawał się bardzo zmęczony, można było to rozpoznać po jego rysach twarzy. Magnusa bolało serce na ten widok.

-Balkon -dodał, wskazując głową na wyjście na zewnątrz.

Alec podążył za nim, biorąc papierosa od Magnusa, którego ten trzymał wyciągniętego w jego stronę. Oparli się o barierkę. Był tak blisko, ale wyglądał, jakby był niezwykle daleko, jego spojrzenie było zagubione w przestrzeni. Magnus nie pytał, nic nie mówił. Dawał mu tyle czasu, ile potrzebował. W końcu Alec wypuścił dym z płuc, obserwując, jak rozpływa się w powietrzu.

-To po prostu ten czas w roku -powiedział, a Magnus poczuł się okropnie, słysząc ból w jego głosie.

-Tak samo powiedziała Isabelle, ale nie rozumiem -odpowiedział powoli Magnus, całe jego ciało nachylało się w stronę Aleca. -Nie musisz mi mówić, to naprawdę w porządku.

Alec pokiwał głową i pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

-Max był naszym bratem -w końcu powiedział.

Czas przeszły.

Magnus wzdrygnął się. Wiedział, jak to jest kogoś stracić. Rozumiał ten nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej, który pozbawia cię tchu i bezsilność, aby zrobić z tym cokolwiek. Wiedział, jak to może rozerwać cię na kawałki, zabrać część ciebie, która już nigdy więcej nie wróci. I mógł zobaczyć to dokładnie w tej chwili w niezwykłych niebieskich oczach Aleca.

-Był najmłodszy -ciągnął Alec, wpatrując się w pustkę ponownie. -Zmarł. W przyszłym tygodniu są jego urodziny. Miałby szesnaście lat.

Jego zadania były przerywane płytkim oddechem. Drapał nerwowo brew, odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na śpiącą siostrę.

-Przyjęła to najgorzej -wyznał, wyglądając nieszczęśliwie. -Wszyscy źle to przyjęliśmy, ale Izzy... jest bezkompromisowa. Nie wie jak kontrolować swoje emocje. Ona po prostu... odczuwa wszystko mocniej niż większość ludzi.

-Przykro mi -odparł Magnus.

Nigdy nie rozumiał, jak ludzie mogą mówić coś takiego. To nie tak, jakby mogli zmienić sytuację. Po śmierci jego taty te słowa wywoływały irytację. Jednak w tym momencie nie potrafił znaleźć słów.

Alec uśmiechnął się w jego stronę słabo. -Takie życie, czyż nie?

W jego głosie słychać było to cierpienie, ale również pewne przyzwyczajenie, jakby powtarzał to już tak wiele razy, że stało się to smutnym nawykiem.

-Śmierć jest częścią życia, ale nie wyklucza ona bólu -wyszeptał Magnus.

Alec nie odpowiedział. Nigdy nie był najbardziej radosną osobą, jaką Magnus znał. Był wstydliwy, zamknięty, ale Magnus był świadkiem, jak się przed nim otwiera, głównie, kiedy mówił o pracy czy swoim rodzeństwie, gdy spotykali się na balkonach wieczorami, aby zapalić papierosa. Teraz wydawał się bardziej zamknięty niż zwykle, mile z dala od Magnusa. Mógł dostrzec, że próbował to ukryć, ale burza szalała w jego oczach. Niezgłębiony smutek, który Magnus mógł poczuć. Nie oczekiwał, że wpłynie na niego ból Aleca. W końcu znali się tylko kilka miesięcy.

Pomimo całej ekscentryczności i byciem towarzyską osobą, Magnus nie przywiązywał się tak łatwo. Lubił ludzi, lubił się angażować, ale nigdy dalej niż znajomi od plotek czy kompani do imprezowania. Przyjaźń była dużym słowem, czymś, czego nie rozdawał na prawo i lewo. Bycie przyjaznym a bycie przyjacielem to były dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Złapał się na tym, że gdyby chciał skategoryzować Aleca, umieściłby go w tej drugiej kategorii. Może to dlatego tak bardzo chciał sprawić mu uśmiech, żeby być świadkiem blasku jego niebieskich oczu rozświetlających się ze szczęścia oraz jego dołeczkami w policzkach. Może to dlatego Alec nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej niż wtedy, gdy się uśmiechał, ale to był już bardziej samolubny powód.

-Więc ten S.O.S. wydawał się dość naglący -powiedział w końcu Magnus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. -Czy twoja randka próbowała cię zjeść?

-Zjeść? -zapytał zdezorientowany Alec.

-Izzy żartowała o tym Edwardzie i świeceniu w słońcu -wytłumaczył Magnus zadowolony.

Alec parsknął, potrząsając głową z czułością, po czym spojrzał na śpiącą siostrę.

-To była katastrofa -wyjąkał, uważając, żeby nie mówić zbyt głośno.

-Co się stało?

-Było całkiem w porządku, dopóki nie przeszkodziła nam... jego dziewczyna -ogłosił Alec dramatycznie, a maleńki uśmiech błąkał się po jego twarzy.

Magnus wydał zaskoczony odgłos. -Nie był... gejem?

-Tak myślałem -odpowiedział sąsiad. -Dopóki ona się nie pojawiła. Widocznie nie miała pojęcia o jego lubię-ssać-kutasy zainteresowaniach, ponieważ sprawił, że wyglądało na to, że jesteśmy kumplami z pracy. Przeszedł na całkowity tryb hetero. Więc siedziałem tak tylko i patrzyłem.

Magnus nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu, ale Alec zachichotał.

-Przypominał mi mnie, zanim się ujawniłem -kontynuował. -Umawiałem się z taką dziewczyną, miała na imię Lydia, to było jeszcze w szkole średniej. Myślałem, że to coś normalnego, iż nie byłem nią aż tak bardzo... zainteresowany, dopóki nie odkryłem mojego ogromnego zauroczenia nauczycielem historii.

-To dlatego zostałeś nauczycielem historii? -zapytał Magnus. -Ponieważ przypomina ci to o twojej pierwszej miłości?

Alec z oburzeniem odpowiedział: -Nie był moją pierwszą miłością, tylko pierwszym zauroczeniem.

Na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Magnus obserwował go uważnie przez chwilę, oczy miał przymrużone, chcąc go przejrzeć, po czym wskazał na niego palcem oskarżycielsko.

-Straciłeś dziewictwo z nauczycielem historii! -zawołał Magnus, śmiejąc się.

Alec zrobił się czerwony, rumieniec rozprzestrzeniał się po jego szyi i nawet jego uszy zmieniły kolor. -Zamknij się -warknął, ale nie było w tym nic groźnego. -Miałem osiemnaście lat, a on był przystojny. Nie wiedziałem, co robię.

-Och, nie osądzam! -wyjaśnił Magnus z rozbawionym mrugnięciem. -To zaskakujące słyszeć coś takiego od ciebie.

-Dlaczego? Ponieważ wyglądam jak dwudziestopięcioletni prawiczek? -Alec spojrzał na niego, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Ponieważ nie wyglądasz na kogoś z fetyszem na dominację -odpowiedział Magnus z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.

Alec znowu zaczął się rumienić. -Jesteś okropnym człowiekiem.

W jego tonie można było wyczuć swego rodzaju delikatność.

-Tak mi mówiono -zaśmiał się Magnus. -Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej to wiedz, że ja straciłem dziewictwo pod prysznicem w Amsterdamie z dwa razy starszą kobietą. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Luke pozwolił wyjechać mi samemu. To był dziki tydzień. Nadal nie wiem, czy była prostytutką. Byłem tak naćpany, że mógłbym zeznawać, iż jestem ateistą, a na świadka powoływać Boga.

Alec wybuchnął śmiechem, co było wielką ulgą dla Magnusa, który nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia.

-To kompletnie niezaskakujące słyszeć to od ciebie -mruknął, nachylając się w stronę Magnusa przy barierce.

-Dlaczego? Ponieważ wyglądam jak ćpun? -powiedział Magnus, naśladując Aleca. -To był tylko skręt. Nie możesz pojechać do Amsterdamu i nie zapalić zioła. To świętość!

Alec ponownie się zaśmiał. Jego głos zmienił się w bardziej tajemniczy i trochę zachrypnięty, co sprawiło, że Magnus poczuł miłe uczucie w swoim brzuchu. -Ponieważ wyglądasz na kogoś, kto ma fetysz na prysznice.

Usta Magnusa otworzyły się, ale nie potrafił wydusić słowa. Czy on z nim flirtował? Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. W zasadzie Magnus flirtował z nim praktycznie codziennie od dwóch miesięcy, ale Alec nigdy nie odpowiadał, tylko rumienił się lub posyłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Teraz była jego kolej. Alec wpatrywał się w niego tajemniczo i Magnus chciał tylko zmniejszyć dystans między nimi i całować go, dopóki nie zabraknie im obu powietrza w płucach, a ich ciała nie wypełnią się pragnieniem.

Ten moment został przerwany przez Aleca, który oczyścił swoje gardło i odwrócił wzrok zażenowany, jakby został złapany z ręką w słoiku z ciasteczkami.

Cisza, która rozciągnęła się pomiędzy nimi, zaczęła robić się ciężka i niekomfortowa. Alec był tym, który ją przerwał.

-Dziękuję za opiekę nad nią -powiedział, spoglądając do wnętrza mieszkania. -Nie musiałeś.

-Nie wyrzuciłbym jej w takim stanie -odpowiedział spokojnie Magnus. -Poza tym ją lubię.

-Mimo wszystko nie musiałeś. Przepraszam, że zniszczyła ci wieczór -dodał Alec. -Tak w ogóle, co robiłeś?

Magnus wzruszył ramionami. -Nic ważnego. To też jest miłe. -Miał to na myśli.

Alec odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, obserwował go w ciszy przez chwilę. Pokiwał głową w zgodzie.

Magnus zastanawiał się, czy Alec mógł dostrzec w jego oczach, jak bardzo chciał go pocałować.


End file.
